Lestat The Lil Theif
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: Lestat finally faces off against his father. his plan is completed, and he will get his payback. i'm thinking this may be the last chap, but if requested i'll try to think of more think you all. Jade/OC
1. Lestat

The Lil Thief

Chapter one meeting the thief Lestat

An abandoned warehouse, a shadowy figure steps onto the curb next to it. The person stuffs their hands into their pocket as a wind blows, fluttering the cape it's wearing. "now lets see, it's isolated." the person's voice is thick with a Transylvanian accent.

He looks around, "and in a neighborhood that you can make people not mess with you and not get a police call." the guy looks back at the building and smiles revealing teeth with very sharp canines, "perfect."

A couple days later all the windows are fixed, as well as the broken door. People passing by look at the warehouse with a sense of awe and fear, someone has just moved in.

Captain Black is sitting at his desk typing a report when his screen suddenly opens up a video feed. On the video nothing can be seen but a blurred shadow. "what the?"

"yes 'what the' indeed. Hello Captain Black, this is the criminal Lestat. You may know me by the name Dracula that the media has given me."

"how'd you hack into my computer and what do you want?" Black narrows his eyes at the screen.

"oh hacking is easy for me, as for what I want this is a message of intent." Black raises an eyebrow, "I intend to break into your vault and steal the talismans, they peak my interest." despite being the figure being only a shadow Black is surprised as the figure apparently smiles as his teeth become visible.

"You have until midnight tonight to get your men ready for my arrival good day."

at midnight everything is ready, and the Chan group is waiting near the vault, Jade included. "okay Jackie, you must be alert, this Lestat is supposed to be pretty quick and slippery."

Jackie nods his head in agreement, "yes I've heard about him on the news, no camera has ever been able to capture his image despite him walking up to and turning some off."

Black looks down at Jade as she walks back and forth, hands behind her head obviously bored but not wanting to go to sleep and miss the action. "on the video we received all we saw was shadow despite the room being well lit."

their conversation stops as shouts and gunfire emit from the rest of the complex. "he's here."

they come to attention and move their heads slightly as the sounds of battle get closer. The door suddenly flies opens as an agent is knocked through it. Standing in the door way is a boy, his clothes are the sleek clothes of the thief add in a cape.

"that's Lestat, but he's just a kid?" Lestat bows to the ones in front of him, "ah the Chan family nice to finally meet you, now if you'll excuse me I must break in."

Lestat smiles showing his sharp fangs before he dashes at the group. But instead of engaging the fighters he dodges their attack by twisting his body inhumanly and gets past.

The Chans blinks before they turn around and dash after him, only to find the vault already open. Inside, a blur spins around the room stopping to reveal Lestat, holding all the talismans.

Lestat glances up and dodges as Jackie jumps over. The skilled fighter looks around in confusion. "heh you guys may be great fighters, but apparently you can't deal with a quick thief with no wish to fight. Especially people of your caliber."

Jade tenses up and moves her head slightly to see Lestat is behind her resting his chin on her shoulder, she stares at him as he shifts his eyes to look back at her.

"quite cute you know, I would even say beautiful." Jade blushes but continues to stare at him in surprise. Course though you're a good guy intent on catching me so I'll see you later." Jade blinks and turns quickly in surprise as he vanishes, she blinks in confusion as a small slip of paper slowly floats down into her line of sight.

She grabs it and looks at it, 'and I do mean later, cause if you want I can take you on a little adventure. Done some research on other things and found some other criminals who really need to be stopped. I only steal they actually harm living things. If your interested in helping out then call this number.' underneath that was a phone number and the closing of the letter.

back home Jackie relies everything that happened to Uncle as Jade sits in a chair, staring at the note then glancing at the nearby phone. She shifts her eyes back and forth a few times before glancing in the direction of Jackie and Uncle. With a determined look she gets up and picks up the phone.

Back at the warehouse the boy cloaked in shadows tosses a talisman into the air and catches it. "hmm 12 talismans, but the only useful ones are super strength, speed, flight, hand and eye blast. I have no need for invisibility since I'm not seen on cameras."

he glances briefly at a TV in the room to see the latest news about him on it. "No need for astro-projection, why would I need that. Bring life to the lifeless, a couple things I could do with that but not much. Species changer, could use that on these villains I want to stop. Ying/yang could also use that on them, make 'em turn themselves in." he chuckles to himself slightly at this though going through his mind.

"immortality and healer, already immortal and therefore no need for healing. Only one thing I need to watch out for and I avoid running into them, blasted nocturnum hunters. They can be such a nuisance if one does get wind of me, despite the fact that I don't…" the toothy smile is quickly placed on his face as he hears a phone ringing.

"so she's calling. Time to arrange a meeting to begin our crime hunt." Lestat walks over to a desk and picks up a cell phone.

Hey people some things I've decided to add on and improve, somewhat same basic story line though, just now their about the same age as on the show. Later.


	2. Karl Nivor

The Lil Thief

Chapter 2, A Redeeming Quest?

Jade the next day walks into a park and looking around spots Lestat, who is currently leaning against a light post slightly bobbing his head. She gets closer and stops as she gets close enough to hear him singing softly to himself, she stands transfixed as if in a trance.

_The hunger inside given to me makes me what I am_

_Always it is calling me, for the blood of man _

_They say I cannot be this I am jaded_

_Hiding from the day_

_I can bear, I cannot tame the hunger in me_

_Oh I say I did it, always searching_

_You can't mess with fate_

_So, instead you'll taste my pain_

_The hunger inside given to me makes me feel alive_

_Always out stalking prey_

_In the dark I hide_

_Feeling, Falling, Hating, Feel like, I am fading, hating LIFE_

Lestat chuckles to himself as he stops singing and notices Jade. He reaches up to his ear and removes a headphone. "Good you're on time. And alone, slightly worried you'd have told your uncle about this meeting."

Lestat smirks as she blinks and shakes her head, "okay then you said we'd be stopping some other criminals. But despite it being my duty to stop them I'm gonna want something in return." Lestat resumes to chuckle at this, "of course, don't worry you will receive a most valuable prize. Now our first stop is on a boat near the Amazon so grab on we have to use the rabbit talisman."

Seconds later they arrive on the boat. "Okay we're going to split up, you check the upper decks, I'll check the lower deck. Use these talismans." Lestat hands Jade some talismans then takes off. She opens her hand and looks over what she was given, "snake, ox, and dog."

She blinks then passes one of the talismans into her other hand while pocketing the third. She activates the snake and disappears.

Downstairs Lestat smiles as he opens a door, he enters to see his prey stand up and upon seeing who entered the room become fearful. "What Lestat, how'd you find me?"

The thief puts his hands in his pockets and looks very much like he'd have been a boss just finding his henchmen goofing off. "Thought you could get away from me did you Nivor? In our last encounter your cook surprised me and knocked me out." he enters the room and closing the door looks around, surveying the room. He spots some jewelry on the wall next to him.

"This time around he'll have his own concerns. Right now I've come to collect on the blood you owe me." Nivor unsheathes a sword that was next to the chair he was in and points it at his intruder. Lestat only laughs and jumps onto the table next to Nivor, the sword following him.

"Didn't you learn anything from the last time Nivor? I am going to stop your little eating reign of terror." Lestat lifts up a part of his cape, "You did make a meal out of one of my brethren after all." Nivor growls as a bat flies out from under the cape, "You have no chance to stop me, remember."

Lestat smirks his toothy smile, "as Dracula said on Van Helsing, 'you can't kill me." Lestat walks toward the sword and pushes himself onto it until he's face to face with the man. "I'm already dead," Lestat's eyes suddenly blaze up as he opens his mouth and lets out a hiss causing Nivor to let go of the weapon.

The human then backs up, and trips over a foot stool. Lestat leaps into the air and lands on Nivor, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Now I've bled twice because of you, it'd been easier on you if you just turned yourself in and let me hand you to the cops. Now I'm afraid," Lestat pinches Nivor's nose and moves his head side to side.

"you must provide some blood in return." before Nivor can ask about what he means he cries out briefly as his arm is stuck with a needle, his blood flowing into a blood bag. "I've been meaning to break into a blood bank but this'll work out just as well."

Jade sighs as she walks down the stairs to the lower decks, the ox talisman allowing her to drag the large cook behind her. She stops as she notices Nivor leave a room down here only to hum to himself as he walks by her.

"Hmm wonder where the nearest police station is to turn myself in to." Jade stares at him in confusion as he walks by not noticing her. She walks over to and looks in the room to see a second Nivor get turned into a fly.

She gasps when she spots Lestat, the sword still sticking out of his chest. Her eyes widen as he grabs the hilt and pulls it from his body. "Hey Jade be with ya in a second okay."

She blinks as now he brings a bag of red liquid to his face and bites into it. Once the bag has been emptied he drops it and lets out a satisfied hissing sound before looking at his partner, eyes returned to normal. He walks over to her and passing by her ear stops.

"we're through here, Nivor has been 'ying/yanged' and the evil half turned fly so lets go we got a couple more stops." she turns to stare at him a moment longer before she follows behind him, the wound healed only the clothes left evidence of the swords presence.

"Wait how could you do that? And what was that red stuff you drank?" Lestat chuckles darkly as he lowers his head, the bat from earlier flies out of the room and grabs onto the bottom of Lestat's arm that he held out. "The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am. Always it is calling me, for the blood of man."

Lestat looks back up into the eyes of Jade, who is now staring with a range of emotions. Fear, worry, and last excitement, "you mean you're a real blood sucking vampire. Uncle said the blood sucking ones didn't exist though some chi sucking ones do."

Amused laughter emits from Lestat as he puts the arm with the bat underneath the cape and extracts it bat free. "Yes the one who turned me spoke of those guys, they sound pathetic. But for your info I'm only half otherwise this adventure would've taken place at night not the day time. But come, our next target is in Africa looking to gain back something lost to him."

flashback

Lestat, about 2 years younger, darts in between people. All around people are partying, once he makes it out of the crowd the little boy reaches into a purse he snatched and pulls out several wallets. "Party people are easy to target. With this my family can eat for a good while."

The kid freezes as someone speaks up behind him. "You know I can help you make that money last longer for them." Lestat spins around to stare at a well dressed gentleman with a cape. "I can make it where you won't need the money and your family can use every cent. All I ask is that you obey me, your talents could help me quite a bit."

young Lestat looks down at the money he stole then back at the man, "don't know what'd you want me to do though." the man smiles revealing his sharp teeth, "your just going to help me get inside some houses and take some things that rightly belong to me."

Lestat lowers his gaze for a second then looks back up. "Alright, as long as I don't have to hurt nobody. I just want money." the stranger chuckles as he bends down to the young boys height, "don't worry, you won't have to harm anyone just leave that part to me."

begin another

Lestat stands looking out over the city, currently he's on top of an apartment building. "So Master, all vampires come from you then?" "No young one, there are several different types I just happen to be the perfect version. The others are failures, chi vampires are limited by normal water and are blind until they have sucked sufficient chi. the other types…"

End

Lestat smiles to himself as he speeds along the water, going fast enough to stay on top but not at top speed. His headphones blaring the music into his ear, while singing the song his hearing and keeping Jade in a trance like before.

_I'm over it. _

_You see I'm falling in a vast abyss _

_Clouded by memories of the past _

_At last I see _

_I hear it fading _

_I can't speak it _

_Or else you will dig my grave _

_You feel them finding _

_Always whining _

_Take my hand _

_Now be alive _

_You see I cannot be forsaken _

_Because I'm not the only one _

_We walk amongst you _

_Feeding, raping _

_Must we hide from everyone? _

_I'm over it _

_Why can't we be together? _

_Embrace it_

_Sleeping so long _

_Taking off the masks _

_At last I see _

_My fear is fading _

_I can't speak it _

_Or else you will dig my grave _

_You fear them finding _

_Always whining _

_Take my hand _

_Now be alive _

_You see I cannot be forsaken _

_Because I'm not the only one _

_We walk amongst you _

_Feeding, raping _

_Must we hide from everyone? _

_You see I cannot be forsaken _

_Because I'm not the only one _

_We walk amongst you _

_Feeding, raping _

_Must we hide from everyone? _

_Everyone _

_Everyone_

Heh just thought I'd end this one with a song; queen of the damned is my favorite vampire movie with Dracula 2000 very close behind so this is my use of both.


	3. Dalon Wong

Lestat stops as they reach their destination, a lush forest near the savanna. "okay now all we need to do is find out his exact location around here." the thief sets Jade down and lifts up part of his cape, Jade watches as the bat flies out and flutters around.

Lestat opens his mouth and emits sounds similar to what the bat is making. The bat responds then flies off. "He'll be back in a little bit with a report from native bats." Jade glances at Lestat as he continues looking in the direction his pet went in.

"So what do we do until he gets back?" Lestat glances at her as he reaches into his cape, "well I did get these from Nivor's boat." the thief holds out a couple necklaces, bracelets and rings. "I don't normally go for these per say but I thought you might like them."

Lestat lightly tosses the jewelry to Jade who becomes wide-eyed looking at them. "So their mine?"

"Yes, cause quite frankly I don't think Nivor's gonna need them any more." Jade smiles as she puts on a necklace and looks down at it, as she pockets the rest. "Thank you."

"No sweat, Twas easy for me." their attention is grabbed by the return of Lestat's bat, who gives its report flying around in a circle above them. Lestat nods his head and sticks out his arm; the bat takes its place on the underside. Jade gasps as the bat nips Lestat arm, Lestat only hisses slightly.

"Come Jade we must be on our way." Jade nods as she silently follows still staring at the feeding bat perched on the others arm. Lestat stops before they come into a clearing, his bat dislodges itself and flies up to cling to a tree branch.

Jade is the first to react to who's in the clearing, "Anti-Uncle! He's our next target?" Lestat raises an eyebrow and thinks for a second before laughing slightly, "Anti-Uncle, I get it. Heheh funny it makes sense though. But yeah he's our next target, I'll distract him you grab the scepter on that shrine." Jade nods her head and slips away. Lestat smirks as he steps forward, taking his confident posture once again.

"So Anti-Uncle is it? Heard so much about you, just a shame you had to get on my bad side huh. Could've been friends and you help me get my master back but nope you had to kill a bat." Dalon turns to face him, a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? And your gonna stop me from regaining my magic just because I killed a bat? How did you hear about me and find me anyway?"

Lestat only chuckles to himself, "now, now that would be telling wouldn't it." the wizard gasps in shock as Lestat zooms to being in front of him, and kicks him away from the shrine that was behind him. Lestat smiles as his quick glance at the shrine reveals to him Jade is quick to get her job done.

The thief turns back to the dark wizard only to blink as he holds his hand out and mutters three words. Lestat smirks, "the dark chi warriors, you got them back." Lestat bends backwards to dodge a weapon and completing his flip he plants his feet on the ground, only to sweep one out and trip a warrior.

He jumps up and kicks with both feet striking the other two. The first one gets back up and swings his weapon, the thief dodging every strike.

With a loud hiss Lestat lunges forward and forces the warrior's arms to his side. Jade gasps as Lestat bites down on the summoned warrior's neck, causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke. Dalon turns and spots Jade, "Jackie's annoying niece? The scepter!? Give that to me." Jade sticks her tongue out and jumps away as the dark wizard jumps at her. Dalon stops chasing her as he senses something and turns to see Lestat bite into another Chi warrior's neck.

"That boy's being a nuisance." the wizard holds out his hand and becomes confused as nothing happens. Jade stops and turns to see Dalon trying again and again to resummon his fallen warriors, as the last one falls victim to the same fate.

"Why won't they resummon?" Lestat only smirks and holding out his hand and says three words, the dark chi warriors return only now a more pale orange.

"A handy little thing about being a vampire, Dalon. If I want to then the ones I bite become my willing servants. Now MY chi warriors, attack your FORMER master." the three summon their weapons and charge at the dark wizard.

Later Lestat speeds over the ocean once again, Jade riding on his back, the scepter in her hands.

_You fell away _

_What more can I say _

_The feeling's evolved _

_I won't let it out _

_I can't replace _

_Your screaming face _

_Feeling the sickness inside... _

_Why won't you die _

_Your blood in mine _

_We'll be fine _

_Then your body will be mine _

_So many words _

_Can't describe my face _

_This feeling's evolved _

_So soon to break out _

_I can't relate _

_To a happy state _

_Feeling the blood run inside... _

_Why won't you die _

_Your blood in mine _

_We'll be fine _

_Then your body will be mine _

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me _

_Keep me down to what you think, _

_I should be _

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry _

_Keep on trying, I'm not dying so easily _

_(I will not die) _

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me _

_(I will not die) _

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me _

_(I will not die) _

_Why won't you die _

_Your blood in mine _

_We'll be fine _

_Then your body will be mine _

_Why won't you die _

_Your blood in mine _

_We'll be fine _

_Then your body will be mine_

It isn't long before they stop near Uncle's shop, it now nightfall.

"Thanks Lestat that was fun. Maybe we can do this again later?" Lestat bows his head slightly to acknowledge her request.

"Of course, when I go stop some more criminals I'll give you a call." the thief puts his hands in his pockets, and smirks.

"Let me just give you my cell number." Jade starts to reach towards her pocket when Lestat holds up a hand, her phone in his clutches.

"Already got it. Thanks for being a sport and letting me hold on to this." he hands the phone back and bows to her before speeding off. Jade blinks, then smiles, "well he still has some talismans but he didn't…" Jade stops midway as she reaches around her pocket.

"Blast it he did get those talismans back." Jade sighs and turns to go inside when she notices something else missing from her hands, "and he took the scepter?"

13658645984763

At Lestat's

The thief laughs as he sets the scepter against a wall, a book shelf next to it containing some of his more prized steals.

"I love this. Jade-chan, Heh who'd have thought the great, 12 year old, vampire thief would find someone so interesting. Hmm at least I got my fill today, no blood bank robbery tonight." Lestat smiles as he passes his shelves and looks at what he has; gold and silver bars, from Fort Knox, some art, some museum artifacts.

But most importantly to him a large coffin, taking up space in the corner by the door to the room. The thief bows to the coffin before he exits, his eyes flash fire as he looks back into the room as he closes the door. "Yes very interesting individual indeed."

1235334

Lestat: ah thank you my adoring public, the ones who reviewed and those who read and don't. I encourage all to review, and soon so very soon we'll get to a part I'll just love.

Me: I think all who read my stories despite the fact only two have reviewed. I think I like the new Lestat better then the old one. This one just seems to be a bit more skilled and proud of his abilities then what I had before. Now I'll let you go so you can get to it and review, and please those that read and don't have a name here on still review I allow any to review just as long as it's not a straight flamer then I'll gladly accept all reviewers. (Grumbles about several cussing flamers who from their reviews didn't even read story just did it to insult writer about story choice.)


	4. Alpha

Jade sits in class the next day brooding about what happened the day before when someone enters the room. Black sweats with green flames extending from the sides, minus his cape, is Lestat.

Jade straightens as the teacher takes a slip of paper from him. The teacher looks it over before turning to the class.

"We have a new student joining our class today, everyone say hello to Lestat." Lestat smirks at the class, "it is my pleasure to be here today, I have heard so much about American schools."

Jade blinks, as a classmate speaks up. "You're not American?"

"I was born here but my family chose to live elsewhere until returning here recently. My interests are vampires and the creatures of the night." Jade feels a shiver go down her spine; Dwayne picks this chance to speak though.

"Vampires? Ha just made up stories." He begins to laugh at his comment but his laughter gets caught in his throat as Lestat glares at him.

"Oh you'd best believe in the creatures of the night, wouldn't want one to catch you at night now would we?" Lestat begins to laugh and handing another slip of paper to the teacher finds a seat.

The teacher blinks at the paper, looks up at him then smiling goes back to teaching. Jade watches Lestat as he writes on a piece of paper, a single headphone in an ear.

At recess Jade looks around for him, only to hear him before she sees him. Lestat sits on top of a basketball basket, still writing on the paper only now singing out loud to himself.

I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel.

I focus on the pain,

The only thing that's real.

Lestat stops writing and closes his eyes, remembering his past once again and why he does what he does. Everything he has given up becoming what he is, and everything he's done to achieve it.

The needle tears a hole;

The old familiar sting,

Try to kill it all away,

But I remember everything.

His family was very poor to begin with, practically homeless and living on the streets. Lestat had taken to pick pocketing and taking what ever he could for his family, all at a very young age. The young age saving him though, he had easily told people who caught him that their wallet was getting ready to fall out and he was pushing it back in.

What have I become,

My sweetest friend?

Everyone I know,

Goes away in the end,

Jade's eyes come into semi focus as she listens to him sing, real pain and regret in his voice as he continues to recall. He recalls meeting the vampire who made him again, learning about the creatures of darkness and how they act towards each other. The day the vampire was killed by another, this one radiating fear of the vampire master.

And you could have it all:

My empire of dirt,

I will let you down,

I will make you hurt.

Watching his family from a distance, leaving all the money he steals on their doorstep. Not wanting to involve them in his new world any more then necessary. Over the years learning how to use his abilities to break into buildings, learning how to curb his hunger for blood, and how to avoid those who would kill him.

I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair:

Full of broken thoughts,

I cannot repair.

All of his accomplishments and past battles with those he could not avoid. Fighting a werewolf until the moon hid itself and ran as the wolf was becoming human. Having to reunite with his family by saving them from a group of vampires. Breaking into Fort Knox, meeting someone afterwards that he learned to respect.

Beneath the stains of time,

The feelings disappear.

You are someone else,

I am still right here.

Meeting that person only a few times over the next few days, most of the time the person learning about him until one day. It happened that another werewolf had attacked him; this one didn't last long though before the moon chose to hide. Wanting to finish it this time, chasing the person and entering an alley see it a wolf again chasing someone up the fire escape.

What have I become,

My sweetest friend?

Everyone I know,

Goes away in the end,

Getting to the top and running at the wolf to stop it from attacking a girl, ramming the wolf off the side of the building and falling with it. Getting up seconds later on the ground to the girl bending over him. Snarling and bounding up, glancing briefly at her before noticing the scent of vampire. Chasing the vampire, the wolf being his first kill, making his second. The person he respected letting him drink some of his blood and learning so much.

And you could have it all:

My empire of dirt.

I will let you down,

I will make you hurt.

Memories went by of a few days past, as well as untold number of years. But it was those few days that stuck out more to him as he drank. He learned of twelve magical talismans, of the famous Jackie Chan and Section 13, most importantly he learned of the girl he had inadvertently saved and liked her. He was impressed by her enthusiasm to learn about magic, martial arts, and having adventures.

If I could start again,

A million miles away,

I will keep myself,

I would find a way.

Lestat sighs and jumps from the basket, the bell ringing signaling the end of school. Jade runs over to him and catches him before he leaves. "Lestat that was…"

"I'll tell you one day why I steal, right now though I have something else to do." Lestat smiles in the direction of Dwayne leaving, which Jade notices. "Lestat?"

"Don't worry Jade-chan I won't do anything permanent. Aishiteru, that's Japanese." Lestat winks, smiles at her, and dashes away, becoming a shadow behind the other kid.

Jade sighs and turns to leave when someone stops her, "Where'd you get the necklace Jade? You weren't wearing it earlier."

Blinking she looks down and gasps, lifting part of a necklace, a large opal bat with various jewels imbedded in it wings, rubies as it eyes and teeth.

Dwayne walks down the street, a shadow behind him moving from place to place. His feeling of being followed finally causing him to pause and look behind him.

The shadow takes this opportunity to move in front of him. Dwayne turns back only to jump back in surprise.

Lestat grins, revealing his teeth. "Nice to run into a non-believer." as Dwayne yells the scene changes.

A couple hours later, Dwayne is tied up and hanging from a lamp post with a large tattoo on his forehead. The tattoo being a vampire with 'I Believe' written under it.

With Lestat he bounds from rooftop to rooftop, he stops and peers down at a sign that reads 'Blood Bank'. "Hmm maybe I shouldn't have given him that tattoo, I did say it'd be nothing permanent."

Thinking about it he jumps down and walks up to the bank, once at the glass door he flexes his fingers. His nails lengthen a little bit and sharpen; he putts his palm against the glass and cuts it in a circle.

Slipping inside he finds his way to the storage and looks at the shelves of bags of blood. 'Hmm how many do I want right now? Take just one for now, they'll overlook the loss as a glitch on their systems, but I'll have to come back in a few days. Take too many, they'll increase security, and hunters will become alert to something happening here, but I'll not have to return for a while.'

Debating for a few seconds he makes his decision and pauses as a name catches his eye. 'Hmm Mary, heheh Bloody Mary.'

At the Chan residence Jade watches Uncle try to locate info on blood sucking vampires, she stops Tohru as he walks by. "What is it Jade?"

"You know Japanese right?" Tohru blinks and nods his head. "What does Aishiteru mean?"

"Aishiteru, where'd you learn that?"

Jade blushes slightly and looks away, "Umm no where important."

Tohru sighs and shakes his head, "Aishiteru translates to 'I love you'." Jade immediately blushes as her eyes widen. "Another term that can mean that as well is adding 'chan' to the end of someone's name, as it is can mean 'Dear' or 'Honey'. Though that can also mean 'little'… what's wrong?"

Jackie answers, thinking the question was aimed at him, as he enters the room. "Lestat's been caught on tape at the blood bank, stealing a bag of blood. A shadow followed him as he left; I'm going to check it out." Jade jumps up and makes to follow him.

"No Jade stay here."

Jade's blush deepens as she speaks. "I can't Uncle Jackie, Lestat said he loves me. I can make him a good guy, which means I need to interact with him as much as possible."

Jackie falls silent, Tohru gasps. "He was where you learned that word… Lestat knows Japanese?"

Jackie frowns then sighs, "Ok Jade just stay out of trouble. Though I doubt you'll obey that." Tohru follows the two of them out of the shop, leaving poor Uncle by himself.

The three of them run by the park, Jade yelling out to stop causes Jackie to hit the brakes. "What is it Jade?" Jade exits and looks up, a bat can be seen above the trees, screeching.

"Lestat's that way! That's his pet bat!" not waiting for the other two Jade runs into the park. She stops when she gets to a clearing and gasps; a woman with a sword thrusts it at Lestat.

Lestat dodges to one side only to cry out, a second sword lodged in his chest. "Lestat!" The woman looks up, only to get hit backwards by a jump kick.

She steadies herself and looks back up to see Jade yanking the sword from Lestat. "Lestat are you still there?"

Lestat smiles, "Jade-chan. Sorry but it seems I've actually grown lax when it comes to hunters."

"Don't say that Lestat you'll be ok, you came from the blood bank, and you've taken a sword before." Lestat shakes his head, "used that blood already, my hunger was acting up. This sword was silver. Nivor's didn't kill me because his wasn't; this barely missed an outright death. But don't cry Jade-chan, I want a promise. In my cape there is a package, destination LA, send it will you?"

"I won't have to Lestat, you'll be able to because you won't die." Lestat cups Jade's cheek with his hand, "such faith you have Jade-chan. _The light she fades, darkness settles in_." Jade's eyes threaten to unfocus, but she just shakes her head and presses him to her neck. "Take some of mine then! I don't know why, but I don't want to lose you." this last part Jade whispers, tears falling from her face.

When Lestat said that he had used the blood already, Jackie had heard. Leaving Jade with the Lestat, Jackie approaches the woman.

"You know he never did harm anyone, in the way you'd be justified in doing this. Lestat never bit anyone." "It doesn't matter; a blood sucker is a blood sucker. Some become stronger when they drink, others smarter, but in the end all must be killed." Frowning Jackie looks back to see Jade beginning to cry.

"Lestat was actually a good kid; the only bad thing he did was steal. This is not justified." Before Jackie can look back, Jade gasps. Lestat's eyes open, reflecting in the night, it looks like their ablaze. "Just great!" Jackie turns back to the woman, she readies her sword again. Dashing past Jackie she calls out, "now I'll have to kill both of them!" Before Jackie can react she leaps in the air, sword drawn back.

The woman's eyes widen as Tohru steps in front of the two kids. She slams into him and drops her sword, being held in place as he grabs her.

"Uh good job Tohru." Tohru nods and turns to the kids, Lestat has finished and fallen backwards, Jade falling on top of him. "Do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"Well Lestat was dieing, and no one knows where he keeps his stuff. Sad to say Jade will be like him now, but she'll have more chances to make him good now as well." Tohru sighs; shifting the vampire hunter to one arm he bends down and picks Lestat up, after Jackie picks Jade up.

On the outskirts of town a large wounded wolf stops running. As it continues to walk it's bones crack and change, slowly it becomes human.

This human, this werewolf, is a lycan; able to change forms at will, he will be known as Alpha.

Cause no name will actually be given from him at any time to anyone. He cricks his neck and looks behind him, he sniffs the air.

"those blood-suckers are still after me, I need to heal before I confront them though. But when I do they'll pay, and I'll make their covenant pay."


	5. Lestat vs Power Vampires

Lestat

Meet Alpha

123

Lestat wakes and looks around, finding himself in a spare room in Uncle's shop. He gets out of bed and goes over to his cape, resting on a table.

"The talisman I had with me, it's gone. No matter, simple to get it back." with a flutter Lestat has his cape back on and walks out of the room, he moves to the stairs and looks downstairs to see Jade, Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, and Captain Black.

"If Jade can successfully make him change then I see no reason to imprison him. He'd just have to return what he still has." shaking his head Lestat climbs down the stairs and walks over to them.

"Black-san, Jackie-san, Uncle-san, and Tohru-san. I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid it's just not as simple as changing who I am." some quick movements and Lestat holds up the rabbit talisman.

"Thank you for holding on to this." Captain Black reaches into one of his pockets and slaps his face when he realizes he'd been pick pocketed.

"Now I must be going, got a couple things I've got to do, I'll be seeing you Jade-chan." Lestat bows then vanishes, Jade immediately takes off after him, her speed nowhere near his but her sense of smell able enough to allow her to follow him.

She stops in front of the warehouse Lestat's using and heads up the fire escape. Lestat stands near the edge of the roof looking out over the city. "Lestat?"

Lestat turns and smiles at Jade, "I really must thank you Jade-chan for saving me."

"Lestat you can turn your life around, why did you say what you did back there?" Lestat frowns and looks back outward.

"There are some things in my life that are just too…" Lestat pauses and smells the air, "wolf."

Growling he scans the area, "and just after fighting a hunter too, well wolves I can handle." Lestat leaps off the building and Jade quickly follows. Lestat stops in front of Alpha who growls at him.

"Now vampire my revenge can start!" Lestat's glare becomes a confused one as Alpha begins to transform.

"A lycan not a werewolf."

Alpha lunges at Lestat, who quickly puts his hands up and grabbles with the large wolf. Jade moves forward to help but a look from Lestat causes her to stop.

Lestat turns his full attention to the wolf now and his nose picks up on other vampires. "This revenge is for something recent wolf, something some power suckers did."

A confused look crosses the wolf's face, "you speak as if you're a knowledge sucker?"

"I am, now if you stop fighting and tell me what happened I may help you." even more confused and now curious as well Alpha relents and steps back.

"Well vampire, I lost some members of my pack when a group of power suckers attacked." Lestat growls as the wolf continues, "I come from the next town over. I was chased here by a small group of power suckers. Thought you might've been one, I apologize for attacking you."

"No worries wolf, I mistook you for a werewolf. They've been siced on me a few times in the past."

"Then we both have been hounded by the power suckers."

"Yes, you say there's some in the next town. Well why don't we pay them a visit, just need to learn of their base."

Alpha smiles and untransforms, "I'm ready when you are vampire."

"I have weapons in my home, this way." Jade falls alongside Lestat, Alpha walking behind them.

"Lestat?"

"It would be best for you to stay here Jade-chan, this was what I was talking about earlier. A part of my life is just too dark for me to go legit."

"I'm going, you might need my help." Lestat smirks, "ok but don't complain about what the wolf and I are going to do. You can do as you wish when we get there though."

Jade blinks and glances back, "what is your name?"

Alpha looks at her then looks at Lestat. "Your mate was newly turned, vampire?"

"Mate?" Jade looks at Alpha confused.

"Just last night wolf, at least I believe it was last night, I haven't had the time to tell her about the other creatures of the night."

"Shouldn't she have picked up on that?"

"She's not bitten me." Lestat opens the door to his house and walks inside, he heads toward his treasure room. "then the mating is only half done."

"Whoa what are you talking about? Me and Lestat are not together or anything."

"You allowed him to bite you willingly, and in an act of affection, you are engaged."

Jade pales at that info, "what?"

"Otherwise the mark on your neck would not be there." Alpha gestures to the bite mark on her neck, just as Lestat opens the treasure room door.

Lestat walks over to the shelf and begins to look over the weapons, Jade finds a mirror to look at herself. Resisting the urge to yell in frustration at the fact she has no reflection she turns to Lestat.

"Lestat is what he says true?"

"Yes, to complete the process you'd need to bite me. It was why I didn't want to bite you in the first place." Lestat grabs the rest of the talismans and hands the ox and dragon to Alpha; the snake, dog, and horse to Jade; he pockets the rabbit and pig.

After explaining to a confused lycan what each one does, Lestat grabs a sword and small dagger, Jade grabs a bo-staff.

"Now lets go kill some power suckers." Alpha growls in anticipation but Jade falters, "kill?"

"It'll be kill or be killed Jade-chan, suggested you stay here, still stands."

"No I'm coming." Lestat smirks again and leads the way back out. Alpha steps up next to Lestat and smiling whispers. "Your corrupting her aren't you?"

"Yes, she was a little dark to begin with but she's slowly working her way down." Alpha transforms, Lestat picks Jade up, and they take off, the ox talisman being applied to his lycan legs allows Alpha to keep up with the rabbit Lestat.

At the edge of the neighboring town they stop and Lestat puts Jade down. "Now we just need to find a power sucker, so I can learn where the hideout is."

Jade follows behind the other, who have taken on a dark composer. Lestat and Alpha stop as the wind shifts and they pick up a scent.

They stalk to a building and grab someone who was exiting the building, the person's eyes blaze up as he growls at them. Before he can do anything though Lestat bites into his neck, Jade's eyes widen as she watches Lestat drink the blood of the other vampire.

Lestat shortly afterwards stops and closes his eyes as he absorbs the info. He opens his eyes then slams his fist into the other's face, the vampire's jaw disconnects and he falls to the ground.

Despite the broken jaw the vampire manages to cry out when a sword is run into his back. Lestat pulls the sword out and puts it back into its sheath. "Alright Jade-chan, Wolf follow me."

Lestat pauses though when he sees the look on Jade's face, "Jade-chan?" Jade shakes her head and gestures him to go. Lestat smirks and runs down the street, he stops as they come to a nightclub.

"That the place vampire?"

"Yes but one second let me ring in some allies." Lestat makes three specific sounds and the dark chi warriors appear.

Alpha blinks in confusion then smiles as the three warriors run forward to attack the outside guards. "Interesting Vampire."

"Took them from a wizard, they have their uses, now lets go." Jade trails behind the other two as they smash into the door and attack the vampires inside. Lestat, Alpha, and the three dark chi warriors slash at their opponents with weapons or claws, while Jade knocks out her opponents.

It doesn't take long with so many fighters on their side and the whole dance floor is cleared. "Very good." all attention turns to a vampire who applauds, his eyes red with amusement and anger, he wears a business suit and his hair signifies a businessman as well.

"you've cleaned out the entire room, a lycan, two knowledge suckers, and three magical warriors." one of the dark chi warriors attacks, only to have the vampire's hand thrust through his chest.

Lestat makes the other two vanish, Alpha charges only to be tossed aside. "So you're the covenant leader, the strongest one here." the leader swipes at Lestat but he dodges, Lestat swings the sword only for it to be slapped out of his hands.

The power vampire catches the sword and swings it, Lestat vanishes in a blur and swings around to ram the other in the back.

The sword clatters to the ground, the power vamp twirls around and hits Lestat sending him flying backwards.

Jade jumps and attempts to do a flying kick only for the vampire boss to sidestep, and lash a foot out. Jade gets hit in the back and flies into Alpha knocking the lycan back down.

"You three have no hope against me, I've lived for too long, drinking, and getting stronger."

Lestat stands, his cape covering his hands that are by his side. "I do still have one trick up my sleeve."

The vampire boss scowls and begins to walk towards him, "give it up. All three of you are dead, though you have proven quite strong. I'll enjoy taking your strength into me."

Jade and Alpha sit back up and watch as Lestat thrusts his hand forward, a beam of energy shoots from his hand and goes through the chest of a surprised vampire.

Lestat's breathing is shallow as he grins at his opponent. "Sorry but that trick didn't require you to be near me." the other vampire looks at his chest and falls to the ground.

Lestat shortly follows, only to be caught by the lycan. Alpha looks down at Lestat, Jade standing next to him looking the vampire over.

"Don't worry your mate is fine, just exhausted of energy." Jade blushes and glares at the lycan, "he's not my mate." she looks back down at Lestat, worry evident on her face.

Alpha slings Lestat over his shoulder then picks Jade up, he carries the two back to Lestat's warehouse. Where he dumps the two, Jade having fallen asleep, on a bed.

"you're a worthy ally vampire, guess I should inform the pack."

123


	6. Strange Tournament

Lestat The Lil Thief

Chapter 6

Lestat's Family and the strange Tournament

123456789

Lestat wakes and looks around and smirks when he sees Jade sleeping, cuddled up to him. The vampire thief gets up and pulls a bag of blood out, he drains it then pulls out an empty one.

He fills this one with his own blood and puts it on the table next to Jade, quickly writes a note and leaves. He pauses in the living room as about ten people are spread out sleeping on the floor.

Lestat raises an eyebrow and finds Alpha. "Hey wolf wake up." Alpha opens an eye, "yes vampire?"

Lestat gestures around. "Oh, my pack and I have decided that we'll be your friends and allies. Is that alright?" Lestat blinks then smirks again. "Yeah that'll be alright, perfect even. I'll need the extra help when I get something started."

Alpha nods his head, Lestat says one more thing then turns and leaves the house.

Jade wakes and looks around confused, she spots the blood bag and note. Picking up the note she reads it, her tongue unconsciously rubs one of her fangs. 'Dear Jade-chan, you've yet to eat a meal so drink up. If you don't you'll end up attacking a random person, don't want that on your conscious. I'll see you later got somewhere to be. Aishiteru, Lestat. P.S. thanks for sleeping with me, smirk.'

Jade blushes and looks at the bag. She steels herself and bites into it, she gasps as she drops the now empty bag. Jade blinks several times then frowns slightly.

As she shifts through the new memories Jade exit's the room and blinks in confusion at the people sleeping on the floor.

12345678

In a different town, Lestat stands on top of a tall building, looking down at the entrance to one across the street. He leaps down and enters the door, he presses himself against the wall and silently opens another door and looks inside.

He smirks as he sees a balding man, Lestat reaches into his cloak and tosses something into the room. He then heads up some stairs, he opens another door and enters. Lestat places his cape on a coat hanger and slips farther into the apartment.

Lestat sneaks up on two kids and jumps them, there's a couple of yells followed by laughter as the three wrestle around. Lestat laughs as the two kids pin him to the ground then hug him.

"Onii-chan!" a woman stands at a doorway and smiles, "it's good to see you again Bats." Lestat looks up, "you too mom." a bundle of cash is tossed to the mother as Lestat stands up. "You've not been seen in the news lately."

"Several things have happened not in my normal regime."

"Really?" Lestat produces two gameboy DS and hands them to his two brothers. The two happily take them and run to play them.

"Well I met a girl for one." Lestat hands his mom a picture. "Oh she's beautiful Bats." Lestat blushes and rubs his neck, "we're engaged by vampire law."

Lestat's mom smiles at him and hands the photo back. "I've been getting to know her, getting her used to life as a vampire, and doing a number of other things."

Attention turns as someone knocks on the door, Lestat's mom answers it to reveal the old man. "Uh Mrs. Lestat I found this…" Lestat's mom sighs and gesture's to her son as he waves at the old man.

"Bats came home today."

"Nice to see you back in charge, didn't like your replacement he smelled of wolf."

"That's why I'm back, he was one. The transition turned out to be illegal."

"Heh the nose knows then."

"Well Bats T. Lestat good to know you're still on the ball here though."

"Yeah later old man." the manager waves and leaves. Lestat begins to talk about the past couple days in greater detail, even talking about his new Lycan friends. To which his brothers are in awe at.

"That's so cool big brother. When do we get to be like you?" "Like me?"

"They mean a vampire like you Bats." Lestat glances at his mom then back at his brothers. "If you want to be like me I'd have to bite you." Lestat bites his own arms, he pulls back to show them his bloody arm.

"Would you like that?" both kids, scared, shake their heads. Lestat's eyes soften, he then rubs their heads. "Maybe when you're older."

12345678

Not much later

Lestat suddenly stops on his way home, "I'm getting a strange feeling." not a second later the vampire disappears in a puff of smoke.

To appear in a weird room with other people. He gets to briefly look around before an ape like man calls out. "Welcome champions all, to the tournament of heroes!"

Confused Lestat immediately shouts back, "heroes? I'm a thief."

"Same here." Lestat quickly turns and appraises his fellow thief, black and white clothes, and black hair with white tips. 'Hmm wonder who he is?'

"And I nearly destroyed a city!" Lestat turns to this person, and his eyes widen. Black spiky hair, a brown furry tail, and a slightly familiar face. His eyes widen more as a twin joins the person.

'Grim and Reaper? Tom's kids, their younger then what I learned about them from his blood. But they are his.' his attention is once again shifted as someone else calls out.

"Vance, what are you doing here?" Lestat raises an eyebrow at an African American hero who points at a person who seems to incorporate several 'scary' things into his look. Bright red skin, white hair with a green glow to it, a black leotard with a red hourglass and yellow eyes on the front and a brown fiddle and scorpion tail on the back.

The red teen turns and growls at the other teen. "Static, I've told you before my name is Fear not Vance!" with that Fear turns into a bear, which Lestat notes has decaying skin and white eyes. 'A zombie bear?'

Fear attacks Static only to miss several times before the two of them disappear. Confused Lestat turns as someone asks the ape-like man where they went.

The ape holding up a red medallion. Lestat drowns out all conversation as he realizes the medallion must be magic and was the instrument used to bring everyone together. His theory is confirmed as the medallion glows again and Lestat finds himself somewhere else.

He looks around to see he's in some kinda cave. "Nice I like it here."

"Hey you know Jump city?" Lestat looks down to see a bald kid smaller then he is with a metal backpack. "Nickname of town?"

"No."

"Then never heard of it, my name's Lestat." the vampire holds his hand out. "I'm Gizmo."

Lestat smirks as he returns his hand to his side. "Well Gizmo I suppose we're supposed to fight."

"I guess we do huh, well snot licker lets go then… huh?" Gizmo looks back to see his pack is missing. "Hey where'd my computer go?"

"This is a fascinating piece of machinery." the short kid looks back at Lestat to see the preteen has the device in his hands. "Give me back my computer fart sniffer."

Lestat glances at Gizmo and frowns. "You have some weird insults, childish ones. If you want to really insult someone use more adult language." Gizmo cries out as Lestat pushes a button and encases Gizmo in a bubble.

"Snot licker, and fart sniffer tsk, tsk. Not good insults at all, shit eater is better, even mother fucker is better." Lestat pushes another button, "self destruct in 30 seconds."

The vampire smirks and sets the computer next to the bubble. "I'll be seeing you, baby cock sucker." Lestat laughs as he walks away, getting out of the blast area just as an explosion occurs.

"Not a fighter without his tech, such a shame."

"Gizmo is defeated, Victory to Lestat." the game master's voice calls out before Lestat is returned to the waiting room.

There he glances around, noting Fear is leaning against a wall. 'No one else is back yet, oh well. Now then how to get that medallion, should be relatively easy.'

The thief contemplates when he should make his move, others arrive but he doesn't take notice of them. Someone grabs his attention though when they walk over to him.

"Hi I'm Robin." Lestat glances at the super hero briefly then looks back at his prize, ignoring the offered handshake. Robin blinks, "mind telling me who you are and who you fought?"

"My name is unimportant to you since we obviously don't live in the same world, because costumed heroes are non-existent there. But I fought someone named Gizmo, easy to beat once he was relieved of his weaponry. Now go away."

Robin blinks then does that, moving to the other one that had shouted out they were a thief when they arrived.

Smirking Lestat looks down at his new belt, and pulls out a gadget. 'Hmm all kinds of interesting toys in here, and some hero didn't notice I took his belt.' not long after Lestat appears in the middle of a wasteland, his new opponent standing in front of him.

"Greetings my name is Wind." Wind, dressed in a white karate gi bows to his opponent. Lestat blinks then does the same, "I am Lestat Bats. Pleasure to meet someone who uses such an honorable greeting."

Wind raises an eyebrow, "you're a thief but very honorable yourself."

"My Toussan taught me a lot, and I took to his honor system."

"I can sense that your Toussan is not related to you, merely someone you admire. Shame we'd not be able to meet again when this is over." Lestat readies a weapon under his cape.

"You ready to begin?"

"Hai, you may proceed." Lestat throws the disk, only for Wind to hold out a hand, a strong wind picks up and pushes the disk away. 'Hmm must be why he's called wind, alright the disks won't work.'

A bo-staff appears in Lestat's hand as he runs forward. The wind picks up attempting to push him back but it doesn't work and he swings. A sword shoots from the ground and into Wind's hand. "A sword?"

"I had it with me when I arrived, let it into the ground to protect it from your thievery if you went hand to hand. But it seems you have your own hands in use."

Lestat smirks, "I stole it from the one who talked to me during the break."

Wind smiles back, "fabulous." the wind soon dies down, Wind realizing it doesn't hamper Lestat that much.

"Your not like my last opponent, he was muscle bound and thus large enough for the wind to stop."

"I'm a thief after all, can't be too big. Need to make quick getaways, and the smaller the hole needed to get in." the battle resumes as they strike and block each other.

After a few minutes Lestat smirks again. "This is fun and all, but I want my magic prize that the ape-man has."

Wind tilts his head slightly then his eyes widen as Lestat begins to vocalize. No specific tone or song, but enough for Wind to drop his guard as he enters a trance.

Wind is knocked into the air, Lestat stops and his smirk quickly falls as Wind makes a gesture. The thief throws several disks, but Wind's sword, propelled by the ground, dodges.

Lestat is struck in the stomach, the wind doesn't have enough distance and time to stop the disks as they slam into Wind. Lestat removes the sword, it drops to the ground as the game master's voice rings in.

"Wind is defeated, Lestat is the Victor!" Lestat appears in the break room bent over and panting. 'Hurt too much from that, need to heal.' Lestat's eyes flare as he hisses slightly, 'need to feed.'

He turns and bends his legs, the other contestants blink at his injury and behavior. "I need blood!"

Lestat leaps at the game master, who barely dodges being speared. "Lestat your, what?"

The game master notices his medallion is gone, Lestat pockets his treasure then leaps at the master again. This time knocking him down, the vampire pulls out an empty blood bag and supplies.

The game master attempts to knock him off only to be backhanded back. "Easy way or hard way." the thief shows he's willing to bite before sticking the master, the bag quickly fills and is then drained by Lestat.

The others stare in confusion as Lestat lets out a sigh, his wound healed. He looks at them, then at the medallion.

'Hmm according to the guy's memories those defeated here are sealed inside. Now then,' he taps the jewel, 'Release!'

When all the fighters appear Lestat briefly smirks before looking back at the item. 'Time to cover my generosity.' "Darn it I didn't want them back, teleport me home." 'And them.' everyone disappears without a trace.

Lestat looks around and smiles. "I'm back, now then to Jade-chan." Lestat pockets the medallion again and takes off, a yellow utility belt still around his waist.

But when he gets home he finds Jade has gone back to her house, and three special items waiting for him. Alpha wakes and looks over as Lestat grabs the three items then disappears into his room. The lycan shrugs then lays back down, his mate snuggling up to him.

2345678

The next day Jade goes down stairs to find Captain Black talking to Jackie. "This is highly unusual. First Lestat steals the talismans, and now 4 large wolves break in and take three Oni masks."

Jade stops getting ready for school, and turns to them. "Large wolves? As in possible Werewolves?" Black blinks, "why yes. They were humanoid to a degree."

Jade quickly finishes getting ready and runs out the door. Leaving Jackie and Black to blink in confusion. "She really has gotten faster since the incident."

Jackie sighs, "I am beginning to worry it is Jade who is switching sides not Lestat."

2345678

At school the kids all gather around the bleachers as Lestat, the flames on his clothes are now blue, is on the top row singing to himself.

"_You hear the screeching of the owls. You hear the wind begin to howl. You know there's zombies on the prowl_."

Jade arrives at school and hearing the music follows it. "He is here today."

"_And it's terror time again they've got you running through the night. It's terror time again and you just might die of fright_."

She spots the crowd and runs to it.

"_It's a terrifying time you hear the beating of your heart. You know the scream is gonna start here comes the really scary part_."

She leaps over the crowd, earning gasps from several kids. Landing on the bleachers she glares at Lestat.

"_and it's terror time again they've got you running through the night it's terror time again and you just might die of fright it's a terrifying time all the trees begin to moan and the monsters grunt and groan riding faces full of slime don't you know it's terror time_?"

She crosses her arms and begins to tap her feet.

_And it's terror time again _

_They've got you running through the night _

_It's terror time again _

_And you just might die of fright _

_It's a terrifying time and it's terror time again _

_They've got you running through the night _

_It's terror time again _

_And you just might die of fright _

_It's a terrifying time all the trees begin to moan _

_And the monsters grunt and groan _

_Riding faces full of slime _

_Don't you know it's terror time? _

_And it's terror time again _

_They've got you running through the night _

_It's terror time again _

_And you just might die of fright _

_It's a terrifying time_

"Alright Lestat why'd you have the Wolves steal the Oni masks?"

Lestat glances at her and smirks, "now that would be telling wouldn't. What I have planned for the masks may or may not come to fruition, depends on if I can get around the whole losing oneself."

Jade stomps her feet. "Lestat you're going to give back the Oni masks and talismans." Lestat's face darkens, "Jade-chan that is simply not something I can do. They are of utmost importance."

"And to what end?" Lestat's smirk grows, his teeth around his fang showing now. But instead of answering Lestat stands and cups Jade's cheek with a hand.

"_How you turn my world, you precious thing_?" Jade becomes confused as Lestat lightly kisses her then walks down the row he's in.

"_You starve and near exhaust me_." Jade turns to see Lestat balancing on the railing of the bleachers. "_Everything I've done I've done for you_." Lestat drops to the ground as Jade runs over to watch him land. He looks back up at her. "_I move the stars for no one_."

Lestat runs off Jade quickly follows, he leaps up onto a basketball hoop then leaps higher to land on top of the school. "_You've run so long you've run so far_." Jade lands on the building and glares at him. "_Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel_."

Jade eeps and blushes as Lestat pushes her against the edge. Lestat kisses her again then moves to her neck and bites down. Jade gasps, and knocks him away, putting a hand to her neck. "What was that for Lestat?"

Lestat's normal smirk appears, he turns to her. "I'm afraid I'm addicted to your blood now Jade-chan. I can still feed otherwise but your blood just tastes too good."

Lestat kicks something on the floor up and Jade catches it. "Put that up here earlier." Jade looks down to see a blood bag.

"You'll need to feed at least every other day to keep the urges down. Unless you want to wait till you're rubbing your fangs with your tongue, but sometimes even then you'll not be able to."

Jade sighs, "it's your blood again?"

"Yes quickest way for you to learn of the underworld." Jade steels herself then bites into it. She gasps and drops the empty bag.

A few seconds pass, then she looks at him. "You support your mother and two brothers?" Lestat's eyes widen and he turns away. "Your name is Bats T. Lestat?"

Lestat lowers his head, "just Lestat. If we don't hurry we may be late for class." Jade watches as Lestat walks away, his hands in his pockets.

12456789


	7. Good Work

Lestat the Lil Thief

Chapter 7

The Oni Masks

To clear up just a few things incase of curiosity the Tom that is being mentioned is another character of mine from another story. Hes from the Dragonballz world.

Itll be a while in my DBZ story but I do plan on having Tom travel to Lestats world and encounter the group here, being a while in the fact I dont work on that story that much.

But Tom is an immortal sayian and after coming to this world he befriended Jackie and the group, using his ability to sense energy he discovered Lestat. Lestat being half vampire had an energy source that was unlike any other.

Tom spent time with the thief, and after Lestat saved Jade from a werewolf, one of Lestats flashbacks, and killed a vampire. Tom tore off one of his arms, regrowing the lost limb, and gave it to Lestat to drink and learn.

After this the vampire learned Japanese and several other things. He began seeing Tom as a father figure, thus now he calls him Toussan, which is Japanese for Father.

In the fight with the vampire Lestat did use energy in the fashion of DBZ but being half dead the ability hurts him so he cant do it that often.

1234567

Lestat, sitting in his room, draws on a piece of paper. He looks up at an oni mask propped against the wall on the desk. this is so difficult. No idea how detailed the thing has to be, Jades memory was fuzzy on this topic. Besides that tattoo was of a different mask as well.

he looks back at his drawing, so far only penciled out. glad Ive drunk enough blood for some drawing talent to be in me. Just hope when I finish thisll work. Sigh Ill just need to reinforce my own personality so its not lost due to the powers that be in concern with this magic. Hmm and how to seal the mask, so it can be disposed of and Id have no worry bout it later.

Lestat tilts his head, Japanese magic it needs to be. But I dont know such magic, Ill need to find some magic users and drink their blood for such skills. Or take some time to learn.

Lestats eyes widen as an idea hits. but I think I can do something at the moment, even if Id work only once.

12345

Back at Uncles shop. The phone rings and Uncle answers it, hello Uncles shop.

Uncles eyes widen at the voice, sounding neither human or machine. _This is nine. Nine. This is nine. Nine. This is ten. Ten. We have killed your friends. Every friend is now dead. This is six. Six._

Uncle hangs up only for the phone to ring again shortly afterward, nervous and cautious he picks the phone up again. _Eighteen. This is now eighteen. Take cover when the siren sounds. This is four. Four._

Uncle hangs up again and grabs his blowfish as it rings again. _Five. This is five. Ignore the siren. Even if you leave this room, you can never leave this room. Eight. This is eight._

Uncle casts a spell into the phone, but it continues. _Six. This is six, this is goddam fucking six._ Tohru enters the room confused, Tohru phone is cursed, quickly cast spell to get rid of it. Uncles magic not work.

Tohru, still confused, complies none the less as Jade enters the room. When the spell is cast laughter comes over the phone.

thank you Uncle-san. all three look at the phone, Jade steps forward to speak into the handset. Lestat?

2345

Back at his place Lestat places the oni mask on his face and removes it, it never sticking. He smirks as Jades voice comes over the phone.

Jade-chan. I was just getting Uncle-sans help in sealing a mask so it can never be used.

whyd you steal them then?

well first off I didnt, the wolves did. Second, thought I could find a spell to get around the demon. Cant but I figured something else out. All thanks to you.

what do you mean?

Lestat begins putting ink to his drawing. well I didnt learn much about the masks the first time I drank your blood Jade-chan. The second time I learned about a certain tattoo you had at one time. Still didnt get that much of it though.

Lestat smirks again, he can just imagine Jade glaring at the phone now. you mean this morning at school.

well I wasnt lying about being addicted, but yes that was when I learned of this. All Im gonna need is a spell to enforce my personality. And such a spell is simple, I dont know much of magic but that much I do know.

12345

Jade sighs as Lestat says bye and hangs up. well Jade?

hes going to use a tattoo to control the shadow khans. Is there a spell to prevent lose of ones self. Uncle taps his head then turns to a book and begins looking up the possibility. if he accomplishes this task, itll be hard to stop him.

12345

Lestat runs across the tops of buildings, he stops when he hears a siren. Looking around he spots smoke and an orange glow. a Fire?

he changes direction and heads towards the scene. Arriving he hears a woman yelling about her baby still inside, without a second of hesitation Lestat runs past the police and fireman blockade and runs inside.

Once in he dashes from room to room. Finally finding the child, about five, hiding in a closet scared. Humming, and putting the kid in a trance Lestat grabs the kid and jumps out a nearby window.

He lands in front of several firefighters and policemen. He hands the kid over to the surprised and grateful mother, then turns and runs through the crowd, never saying a word.

Lestat smirks as he walks along the top of a building. hmm good deeds do have their rewards. I feel good doing that for the heck of it.

making an interested sound he spots a man, with a mask on, inside a jewelry store. looks like tonight the thief Dracula will gain some positive press. with that the vampire enters the building, 4 men in total turn to look at who opened the door, letting a bell sound.

so you all thought you could just come in here and help yourselves did you? the men look at each other in confusion.

go home kid. a single thief steps forward to shoo Lestat away, only to find himself suddenly in the air from an upper-cut then, Lestat jumping, kicked in the face and slammed into the floor.

The other three stare surprised then pull out guns. dont underestimate me just because Im a kid. My toussan had a fighting style based on fighting those weaker and slower then he was, I learned quite a bit from him.

Lestat walks forward, the bullets striking him but he ignores them. ordinary guns cannot hurt what I am. Lestat suddenly runs past them, they turn and point their guns, only to find them missing.

Lestat turns to them and throws to the ground the guns, dismantled. Im a thief myself. they turn to run only to pause as they see several shadows form into shadow-khan. plus I got an army ready to defeat you.

The Shadow-Khan Master doesnt have the shadows charge, instead he runs forward and jumping up spin kicks one guy.

time seems to slow as before the guy can fall down Lestat places his feet on him and springs at another, the second guy is punched and spins around.

Again Lestat uses the guy for a midair boost and flips into the air, he drops and connects his heel with the top of the final criminals head.

When Lestat lands on the ground, the first man finally hits as well, only unconscious. Lestat snorts at them, you guys were batty to think you could get away with stuff like I can.

The vampire turns and smirks up at a camera, because I cant be identified from cameras. Lestat starts to leave when he spots something, a bracelet with rubies and a ring with the same jewels.

He stares at them for a second before pocketing them and tossing something else on the ground. heh good times.

123456

The next day, Jade stops by Lestats only to find Alpha waiting outside. morning vampire.

morning wolf, is Lestat in? Alpha raises an eyebrow, Jade sighs. right sorry, is my _mate_ in? she blushes at having to refer to Lestat as such.

Alpha holds out a blood bag, he left this and said to tell you to meet him at the fair thats in town. Jade takes the bag and looks at it confused.

he said drink every other day, but hes been giving me some each day?

you got to get used to it, your still doing it because your forced to. Not because you get info out of it. You must also get used to the taste, your mate also mentioned that it isnt his blood this time.

Wondering why, Jade bites the bag with another sigh and drains it. She thanks the lycan and leaves.

1234

Lestat waits at the gate as Jade walks up, he smirks and actually pays their way in. so why this surprise?

were engaged by vampire, law. I know, why do you keep mentioning that?

well I like you so I thought we could enjoy a date.

smirking again Lestat stops at a game, just find the ball. even Jade smirks, as she instantly knows what Lestat could do to this trickster.

Lestat puts some money down, the carnie starts moving the cups about but Lestat just yawns and looks away. The carnie confused at his players disinterest finishes moving the cups.

now wheres the ball?

Lestat looks back at him, certainly not under any of the cups.

I do not cheat sir.

Lestat smirks, I never said you took the ball from under the cups.

confused, the carnie checks the cups by tilting them towards Lestat so he wouldnt show the ball, then lifts the cups completely revealing no ball. what the?

Lestat whistles causing the carnie to look up, and stare, jaw dropped, at the ball in Lestats hand. so do I win?

The two spend the next hour walking around, Lestat telling Jade ways that people could be cheated at the games. The last game they play before deciding to begin going on rides is the strength test. well sir can you make the bell ring?

Lestat smirks and takes the hammer. easy as eating an apple, even if youd use the cheat. Lestat pushes his sleeves up, Jades jaw drops when she sees his left arm.

The vampire successfully rings the bell and earns a stuffed toy before turning to Jade. see easy. Lestat, that tattoo? Lestat tilts his head and looks at his arm, a tat of a cobra, hood open, coiled around a crown. oh yeah you havent seen this yet have you?

that symbol is Toms royal crest.

Lestat chuckles, yeah toussan gave it to me when he said I could call him that over a year ago. Its a great honor really since only those in his family can wear it. Now come on Ive had enough of games, time for some rides.

shortly afterwards, on a Ferris wheel Lestat sighs and grabbing one of Jades hands kisses it. something Ive been thinking about for a day or two Jade-chan. How would you like it if by human as well as vampire?

Jade looks at him confused, Lestat smirks and holds her hand up for her to see a ruby ring on it. Jade gasps and looks back at him, so Jade-chan. By human law will you be my fiancée?

123456

Later Jade walks into the house and stops as she passes by the tv. The news shows a video of a shadow jumping out of a burning window and handing a child to a grateful woman.

Lestat? the screen changes to a newsroom, it seems the thief famous for appearing as only a shadow in security cameras has a heart. This footage was captured last night of the thief, apparently being either a short adult or just a child, rescuing someone from a burning building. the news person turns to their partner who continues.

And thats not all, he showed up on a security cam of a robbery that wasnt committed by him. the news now shows a camera footage of the jewel heist that Lestat had stopped. the thief took a ruby ring and a bracelet but left enough money behind to pay for what he took. Who knows what else we can expect from this thief with a sudden change of heart.

Jade glances down and fingers the ring on her left hand, so he actually paid for it. And why would he

do what he did on the videos? Jade turns to see Tohru.

Ive been thinking Jade, Lestat seems to have honor that is familiar.

yeah its like Toms, does what he wants but doesnt respect those whore greedy and mean to others. Lestat told me today that Tom had agreed to be his toussan.

Tohru tilts his head, his father? Hmm that would explain things a bit then, if Lestat looks up to him enough hed want to be like him. But why steal, thats not something Tom approved of?

he wouldve if there was no other way to support ones family. If theyre stealing cause their greedy then yeah, but Lestat has a legit reason.

just hope Lestat doesnt want to be too much like the sayian, he was a king of a planet after all.

Jade blinks then thinks to herself, Lestat has been quite secretive about something. Could it be? Does he want to follow Tom that much?

123456

Elsewhere Lestat jumps from roof to roof again, but this time he has headphones on and has a slight rhythm to his pace. He stops after making a jump and turns around to peer into the alley he leaped over.

He smirks as he sees a group of men surrounding a woman. perfect, time to check something off my list of things to do. he leaps down and upon landing sings, not putting any effort into his voice it just comes out melodic not hypnotizing. _one nothing wrong with me_.

the group of men turn confused, _two nothing wrong with me_. a couple guys pull out guns and fire only to become frightened as Lestats not affected.

_three nothing wrong with me_. Lestat begins to calmly walk forward, now effortlessly dodging bullets. _four nothing wrong with me. One somethings got to give_.

a couple guys charge, pulling out knives, only for Lestat to dodge their strikes. _two somethings got to give. Three somethings got to give. Nooo_.

Lestat smirks and time slows down for him. _let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the_. a vocal is given by Lestat as the woman, having been unable to follow his suddenly quick speed, watches as all the guys fly away from the vampire and hit various things in the alley.

Lestat glances at her, you can go now, Ive got some business with these guys. Lestat chuckles evilly causing the woman to dash away.

Shadow-khan emerge and grab each guy and then follow the vampire as he walks away. In the nearby park, shadow-khan take up look out posts as Lestat grabs a guy, who had woken up, by his shirt.

who are you? What do you want? Lestat smirks, and hisses slightly. Im a vampire and I want to run some tests.

Lestat briefly bites the human then shoves him back down. filth like you always tastes so terrible. Lestat watches as the human slowly turns, once he has the new vampire attempts to strike.

Stop. only to stop as Lestat commands. put your arm back down. the arm is lowered.

this isnt something I normally do, biting to turn servants instead of free will vampires. Not like I bite many humans and let them live long afterwards anyways. Now here.

Lestat produces a bag of blood, some of his handwriting on it. He forces the servant to drink then backs up.

know this none of you will survive this night, but whether it be by my hand or the blood I have you drink is unknown. Just hope if it is by the blood that it gives you a quick death.

how can the blood kill me. Lestat turns the blood bag around so the new vamp can read it. HIV?

yes, I want to see how different illnesses affect vampires. As far as I know weve been avoiding, by smell, those who where not healthy. And now Im gonna turn your friends and infect them with different things.

the former thug can only watch as Lestat moves to the others and bites them then, after turning, force feed them more bags of blood.

1234567

Thank you all for tuning in, hopefully I can keep things rolling along nice and smooth.


	8. Lestat's Plan and Jade's Choice

Lestat the Lil Thief

Chapter 8

Lestats Plan Revealed

Hmm a few more chapters and I think Ill be done. Sorry bout not getting this up sooner, Ive been in training to go on my next deployment. And I dont think Ill be able to get anything up once we leave on deployment. Man thatll suck about 7 months not being able to do anything on here. But Ill try my hardest to get the next chapter up on this story and some of my other main ones before I leave.

123456

Jade enters the main area of the warehouse Lestats staying in, only to pause upon seeing Alpha training his pack with his own kind of shadow-khan, flying shadows swoop at the pack members and they defend themselves. Lestat gave you Shadow-khan too?

Alpha turns from his pack, yes vampire, your mate is very generous and these will come in handy when Jade blinks as Alpha yelps when a female swipes at him and leaves a scratch on his face. watch your mouth Alpha!

Alpha chuckles nervously, so sorry about that my mate. Slip of the tongue.

Jades eyes narrow, what is Lestat doing in the future that requires all of this man power?

the female lycan glares at her mate then sighs, its not our place to tell you vampire.

scoffing at the lycans, Jade goes up the stairs to the living area Lestat had set up when he moved in. she finds the vampire thief watching the news, coverage being about the dead bodies found in the park.

Lestat! the thief looks up and smiles then frowns at the look on Jades face. whats up Jade-chan?

Jade forces Lestat to stand then pokes him in the chest. your planning to follow your toussan and take over the planet arent you!?

Lestats eyes widen briefly before returning to normal, what gives you that idea Jade-chan?

the wolf let something slip, that you have something big planned.

Lestat turns away slightly and scowls before turning back with a smile. now, now, Jade-chan. No worries, the power vampires tried to make our kind extinct. Im merely going to return the favor.

Jades glare softens slightly. that makes sense slightly, itd be something that hed do.

Lestat smirks, yeah it is something toussan wouldve done. Lestat walks away grabbing a blood pack, throwing one back to Jade.

He drinks then turns back to her. Jade drops the empty pack and looks at him. hmm you know you seem to have a slightly different mind set when your cape is off.

Lestat shrugs, so Im a kleptomaniac when Im wearing the cape. Besides being able to do other things thats against the law.

so youll be wearing it when you take over?

not really, cant have a business oh fuck me.

Jade growls, so you really are planning to take over the world then!

Lestat blinks, you know youve become quite clever. Very nice.

your going to compliment me on finding out your plan!? Well you can count me out on that Lestat, and consider our little understanding finished! Lestat eyes immediately follow a ruby ring as it falls to the floor, Jade turns around and leaves, cursing under her breath.

The thief picks the ring up and pockets it then begins to pace. Alpha walks up and stares at Lestat for a while.

what happened vampire?

I dont blame you wolf, Jades become clever. She was able to trick the plan out of me. But get your pack together, Ill need to speak to all of you.

Alpha nods as Lestat grabs some paper and pen. He writes a note and places the letter, as well as another piece of paper, in an envelope. He writes, To Jade-chan and leaves it on the counter. He sighs and heads down to see the pack.

1234

The next day at school, Jade is surprised as Lestat actually shows up. you actually came today? Lestat stops and turns to her.

_I heard your doing ok. But I want you to know_. Lestat eyes flare as Jades widen.

_Im a addict, Im addicted to you_. Lestat, with one hand, pulls Jade closer to him.

_I cant pretend, I dont care, when you dont think about me_. Lestat backs up and places a hand on his chest.

_Do you think, I deserve this_. Lestat throws a hand back and bows.

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway_. Lestat shakes his head and turns away.

He gestures to his own head. _Im trying to forget that Im addicted to you._

he turns back to her, and bends slightly clenching his fists, he then gestures to her. _But I want it, and I need it, Im addicted to you_.

he turns again, and waves a hand over his shoulder. _now its over, cant forget what you said_.

he shakes his head, _And I never want to do this again_.

he turns back, eyes still aflare, and places his hand over his heart. _Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker_.

Lestat vanishes from where he is and appears behind Jade, he grabs her shoulders and stares into her eyes. _since the day I met you and after all weve been through._

Lestat pushes her aside, she now glares at him as he walks towards the school door again. _still addict, Im addicted to you. I think you know that its true, Id run a thousand miles to get you_.

Lestat sighs then turns to her again. He just stands there now staring at Jade as he finishes.

_Do you think I deserve this, I tried to make you happy. I did all that I could, just to keep you, but you left anyway. Im trying to forget that, Im addicted to you. But I want it, and I need it, Im addicted to you. now its over, cant forget what you said. And I never, want to do this again. Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker_.

Lestat stops singing as the school bell rings.

Jade raises an eyebrow, still glaring. Lestat?

the thief smiles darkly and turns to her, Ill just say one thing. Its always good to go out with a bang. Lestat turns back around, his cape flutters around him as he does, causing Jade to realize that he has it.

his cape? Oh no! Lestat! she runs in only to find the hallway empty, she wanders the hall searching only to pause as the intercom turns on.

She stares at the intercom in confusion as Lestats voice comes over it.

Uh good morning students and faculty. If I could have your attention please, As you may or may not know principal Huge Ass will not be here the rest of the week due to a throat infection. Leaving me assistant principal Lestat as the schools lone administrator for the next few days.

Jade looks around as kids laugh at the speech, most of the teachers having left to the office. Though the policies set by principal Huge Ass will remain the same. there will be a few additional regulations that you must also follow. Number one smoking outside the administration building will only be allowed during lunch periods.

some of the teachers scoff at this annoyed. Number two the girls showering facilities will be moved from the locker room to my inner chambers where I can watch the girls wash their breasts and buttocks while I play with myself.

Jades jaw drops, as does every other girl, the boys continue to laugh. The teachers try to calm everyone down and get them back outside.

Number three while showering none of the girls will snicker or laugh at the size of my genitalia, eye contact with me is also prohibited.

some of the girls do laugh at this, Jade just shakes her head. this is what he meant by go out with a bang?

Number four the girls are encouraged to wash each other freely while I build towards orgasm. Number five any student caught writing graffiti or defacing school property will be automatically suspended unless they are masturbating. If you have any questions I will be in my office spanking it with a thumb up my ass.

the teachers manage to get everyone back outside but one final thing is heard while the doors close. this has been the thief Bats T. Lestat, signing off.

they spend a few hours outside as the teachers look for Lestat inside, before the students are sent home, school canceled for the day.

Instead of going home Jade heads to Lestats. but when she gets there all she finds is an empty warehouse and a letter.

Im so sorry you had to find out this soon Jade-chan about what Im planning. I guess it was too much to hope youd understand why I must do what Im going to do. But I harbor no ill will towards you and as proof Ive enclosed your tattoo. It already has the proper spell on it, so all you have to do is put it on. Hope you have a good life.

Jade removes the second sheet and glances at the tattoo.

1233

A couple of weeks later Jade finds the note with Lestats number on it and calls only to get a message. sorry I cant answer the phone right now, if its Friday night Im fighting crime. And first thing Saturday Im heading to the middle east and Ill be gone all weekend long. Jade blinks and stares at the phone in her hand. what?

123456

A few days after Christmas vacation from school, in section 13 Captain Black frowns at a report, the Chan family is nearby.

bad news. No one was found with the first name of Lestat on the databases.

Jade looks over, First name? Lestat is his last name.

Black blinks then reenters the data. After a few minutes he finds something. we got a hit.

being pushed slightly he turns to see Jade is next to him reading the info. right got it.

she then runs up the stairs and leaves. so what is going on anyway?

they had a fight, Jade wont tell me what about. But you heard about the commotion at school?

yeah that was on the news, pretty big deal. At least it seems he only wanted to go out with a joke rather then a big crime.

Jackie nods his head, yes itd been much worse if he was the kind to take his anger out on everyone.

1234

In LA, a day later, Jade arrives in front of an apartment. She takes a breath and knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal Ms. Lestat, she pauses in saying hello when she sees who it is.

oh my. Youre my little Bats girlfriend, come on in please.

Jade blinks and enters the apartment. excuse me Mrs. Lestat.

oh please deary call me mom, your family after all. Jade blushes and is forced to wait longer as Lestats brothers look up from their game. you mean?

yes you two, this is your new big sister.

Onee-chan! the two drop their controllers and run over to hug her. Jade smiles and hugs them back.

anyway, uh mom. Ms. Lestat smiles at her, do you know where Bats is?

oh dear, hes no longer living in your town? We never know where he is.

Jade lowers her head, then I guess coming here was a waste.

oh I wouldnt say that deary. Hell be around in about a day. Jade looks back up, What?

she looks back down as one of the twins speaks up. yeah Onii-chan wouldnt miss Hanukkah.

Jade blinks and looks around, noticing that Hanukkah decorations are put up. She raises an eyebrow, Bats is Hebrew?

deary if you want you can call him Lestat, if that is what hes wanting to be called. And of course you can stay here and help us greet him when he arrives.

The next day Lestat walks into the apartment, throwing his cape on the hat rack and walks into the main room. Jade and the rest of his family glance in as he sings.

__

its hard to be a Jew on Christmas.

My friends wont let me join in any games.

And I cant sing Christmas songs or decorate a Christmas tree

or leave water out for Rudolph cause theres something wrong with me.

My people dont believe in Jesus Christ divinity Im a Jew a lonely Jew on Christmas

Hanukkah is nice but what is it. That Santa passes over my house every year. And instead of Christmas ham I have to eat kosher la tea instead of Silent Night Im singing who haqs do la vies

Im a Jew a lonely Jew Id be merry but Im Hebrew on Christmas.

Lestat smirks then frowns as he sniffs the air. He turns surprised to see Jade being pushed into the room by his mom. Jade-chan?

Jade smiles at him and bows slightly, Im sorry I yelled at you before Lestat. Some more of your memories have fallen into place, Ive not gotten used to the process of memory gain yet. I understand your plan.

Lestat smiles back at her, and takes her hand. thats ok Jade-chan. Well just say we took some time apart then, if that is what you wish.

Lestat raises Jades hand and kisses it, Jade gasps as she sees the ruby ring on her hand again. your rather sly Lestat.

Lestats smile becomes a smirk, Im only a thief when I wear the cape, but that doesnt mean that Im not slick as ice still.

Jade sharply inhales as Lestat bites her neck. Lestats eyes widen in shock as he feels something, then quickly steps back and raises a hand to his neck.

He looks at the blood on his hand then looks at a smirking Jade. Jade-chan?

that was to prove that Im totally on your side Lestat.

Lestats face softens to a small smile, please Jade-chan. Here with my mom and brothers call me Bats. In fact if you want you may call me by first name. that is reserved for family and friends after all. Wouldve told you that eventually.

Lestat turns to his family and glaring slightly gestures for them to come over. The Lestat family begin to converse, and that night Jade watches as Lestat helps his brothers light a candle and pray.

12345678

Hey thanks for reading, Im not Jewish but I hope I have this right when I get it put up. Anyway when I started making this I wasnt going to give Bats a religion, but while listening to Adam Sandlers Hanukkah Song, just for fun I imagined Bats singing the song for the holidays. And it kinda stuck in my mind. I have nothing against Jews, as I said earlier he wasnt going to have a religion, so I hope I did not offend any who may read this. If so Im terribly sorry, just make a suggestion and I may include it later. Cause Id rather not change who Lestat has evolved into during my story. Im trying to think of one or two more things before Lestat starts taking over. Maybe bring in some more villains from the show. Heheh Haku diffidently (IE; Crouching tiger pounces on bat. oh yeah, well bat takes tiger for a ride! hmm could have fun in several ways with how that guy announces his attacks, and Bats taunting him by doing the same.


	9. Jade's Progress, and Plans Change

Chapter 9

Jades Initiation

A couple weeks later, Lestat has found the location of some drug smugglers and has brought Jade along for the ride.

Perched on a nearby tree the two look down at the guards outside the building. Ok Jade-chan lets see what you can do. Im going to let you attack them on your own, lets see your improvement.

Jade nods and smiles, she then leaps down and lands in a crouch. The guards point their weapons at her but she calmly stands.

Lestat smirks and begins to sing softly to himself. Jade rushes the enemy, dodging bullets as they come she knocks out the ones outside and heads inside.

Lestat follows, inside he smiles as Jade easily disposes of more guards. He follows her through several hallways, the injuries to the criminals progressively getting worse.

Lestats eyes widen as he watches Jade run past an enemy, turn and drive her fist into his face knocking him down.

Lestats grin becomes sadistic as he sees Jade step on the criminals face. Yes Jade-chan, succumb to your vampire wills. And then you will truly be a part of the family.

Jade does just that as she presses down, blood splatters when the force is too much and her foot picks up speed to hit the floor. She stares at the blood thatd gotten on her hand then begins to lick it.

She stops part way through as her eyes lose their fire. She then stares at her hand again, looks down at her foot, then looks at Lestat. Bats?

Lestat tilts his head, this was a good test Jade-chan. You relied on your instincts to attack but then you lost yourself. A little more control, a little more evening out, and youll be like me.

I killed a man. Jades voice sounds distant as she can not believe that she just did what she did.

Dont worry about that, these men were smuggling drugs into the country in the bodies of dead infants. Lestat spits on one of the men and kicks him.

They all deserved death but I let you handle them how you wished.

Jade blinks then glances down at the dead human again, her eyes become slightly focused. This guy watched his boss bite and drink someones blood.

Lestat raises an eyebrow, he then growls, a power vampire Lestats eyes widen as does Jades when a blade suddenly sticks out of her left shoulder.

She screams and drops to her knees; Lestat rushes over and pulls it out to reveal a bayonet.

A voice is heard and Lestat glances up to see someone descending the stairs. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, may your souls find peace and salvation. Amen.

Jade turns and stares as Lestat stands, a hunter. He got past the guards to get the vampire. Lestat raises the bayonet and runs a finger along its side.

And hes Catholic, this was blessed. I hate Catholic hunters, all prayer and no taunt during a hunt. the hunter pulls out two more bayonets to use as swords, Lestat drops the one he has.

Stay here Jade-chan. Ill take care of him. Lestat glares at the hunter, and Ill make you pay for hurting Jade-chan.

Lestat runs forward, he dodges the bayonets and throws a punch, only for the hunter to step back. Jade watches as the two dance for a while, before Lestat backs up and growls in anger.

He reaches into his cape and pulls out a bundle of bayonets. Just how many of these things do you have, you bastard? Been picking your pockets like crazy and Im still finding more.

The hunter doesnt reply, instead he runs forward, Lestat throws the weapons he stole behind him and jumps away from the hunter.

A chain of bayonets follows him though; Lestat lands and holds up the end hed grabbed. And what the heck is this thing?

Lestats eyes widen as he spots dynamite strung along the chain. Oh fuck!

Lestat drops it and turns to run only to be caught in the blast, he cries out and lands next to Jade. That sucked.

Lestat pushes himself up and fixes his gaze on an unconscious criminal he begins to crawl to him but falls partway. Jade runs over to him when he does, Bats?

Im fine but badly burned. Regain a bit of strength to get to some blood and Ill be good. Jade nods her head, she brings Lestats hand to her, and bites him briefly to heal her shoulder then stands to glare at the hunter.

The hunter smiles, in order to kill a knowledge vampire one must surprise him as they can usually stop anything they know of. All vampires must be sanctified and their souls blessed. Amen.

The hunter looks around confused as shadows move and samurai emerge from the shadows. Well this knowledge vampire has some surprises of her own.

Lestat glances up at her, oh crap shes letting the vampire in control again. Lestat renews his efforts to get to a body, and when he finally stands back up he turns to watch samurai shadow khan fighting the hunter, Jade staying out of the fight but ready to leap in.

Hearing a moan he glances back to see the human he drank from still alive, a quick stomp with his foot and the persons head is smashed into goo.

Sorry but knowledge vampires dont like to spread our curses like other vampires do. At that he walks forward and as Jade rears her hand back ready to run forward and stab the priest Lestat grabs the hand.

She turns to stare at him and smiling, wraps her trapped hand around his neck and kisses him.

Lestat enjoys it briefly then uses his other hand to catch Jades other hand as it tried to slip into his pants.

He pulls back and stares her in the eyes. Listen to me Jade-chan your human side is weak, it can not keep up with your new speed and other abilities. But your vampire is too vicious, too instinct based. Merge them together so that you stop having these shifts.

Lestat glances briefly at the hunter, who yells out and manages to cut down all the shadow khan around him in one go. Lestat glares and his shadow khan appear, the priest growls as the ninjas resume the battle the samurai had started.

Bats? the vampire thief looks back at Jade only to cringe slightly at her seductive look. Jade-chan we are only 12 years old, you are not supposed to be able to pull a face like that for a few years still. Now focus, drop your anger towards the hunter for hurting me, it was your human side I fell in love with. I dont want to lose it completely to your vampire.

Jades eyes widen and her eyes lose some of their fire, Bats?

Lestat smirks and kisses her cheek, thats my girl. Now lets say we both take care of the hunter. Lestat throws his cape off and strikes a pose, Jade strikes her own beside him.

The hunter becomes baffled as the shadow khan vanish but turns and blocks in time as the two vampires rush him.

The hunter is constantly pushed back unable to keep up with the two and tired from how long he has been fighting.

The fight is short and ends abruptly as Lestat lands a punch to his gut. The hunter bends forward slightly in recoil only to receive an uppercut from Jade.

Now Lestat behind him jumps and spins slamming his foot into the hunters back, bent backward he is helpless as he watches Jade coming down from above him where she hammer fists his head slamming him to the ground.

Jade looks at Lestat, the vampire thief bends down to check the hunters pulse. Hes not dead, but lets just leave him. Im not really prone to killing hunters since they kill other vampires. We being the last of our kind, their more of a help to our cause then an obstacle.

Jade nods her head and follows Lestat as he goes up the stairs and checks on the power vampire there. The vampire is dead and the thief brings an arm to his mouth and drinks what little blood he can.

Hmm getting closer to the top power vampire. Still a ways off though if this is the only info this one knew. the two then raid everything of value in the room and leave.

2345

Elsewhere Alpha grins at a cowering drug lord, he is currently in South America, his pack is spread out behind him standing among a massacre of goons.

Take what you want just dont kill me please. Alpha shakes his head, thats the problem with humans like you. You value only your own life, not the lives of those you force to work under you and certainly not those who buy and use your drugs.

Alpha grabs the man by his neck and picks him up. Well Ive got a bone to pick with all of your kind. Do you have any idea how disgusting it is for me and my pack to accidentally attack and eat one of the people who take your drugs?

Alpha Growls as he recalls such an incident, It makes us sick to our stomachs. And now under orders from our vampire friend we are going to take your land, and while were at it exact revenge on you and your kind.

The human yells as Alpha transforms just his mouth and bites him on the arm, tearing the arm off. The rest of the pack howls as the human is tossed in the air to the rest of them.

2345

That night.

Lestat, on the roof of his house, turns to the shadows. You can come out master, I know youre here.

A person steps from the shadows and grins at Lestat. You have indeed grown in the time Ive been dead Bats.

I gained a tousan and learned so much from him. You know you have no power over me, master.

The vampire nods his head, yes. You are now half knowledge vampire, all power I and my creator wouldve had over you is lost.

Lestat smirks, not because of that. Its because of my tousan. He was a great man, an immortal over 3000 years old. A true immortal, if he died he could come back when he wanted, not having to wait for something to happen.

Stone raises an eyebrow, really? Then you must be several hundreds years smarter then when I left you.

Lestat smirks, howd you come back anyway?

My creator gave me new life in exchange for bringing him back, I was hoping youd help?

Lestat scoffs at the notion, sorry but he, out of all his siblings, hurt Jade-chan the most. I cant help bring them back, Ill even stop you if I find out how you plan to.

Stone nods then grins, Jade-chan? he gently turns his old students head.

Youre mated. Interesting weve never had one as young as you, even disregarding your mental age, to take a mate. Tell me how goes her transformation?

Shell drink without flinching now, on a recent outing she killed someone but her vampire had taken over completely.

Stone nods again, you never went full vampire while under my care and I guess you dont want her to. I understand, now please do explain why Ive been smelling wolf all over the place?

Hmm they arent due back for 2 more days. But Ive become friends with a pack of lycans.

Really, have you forgone the custom of sayings each others name?

No. we still call each other wolf and vampire.

The age old hatred still runs then, only more directed towards the power vampire. Seems like when you get rid of them the world will be in harmony between your kind and theirs.

Now Ive just got one question for you?

Yes?

Tell me all you know about the first power vampire.

You didnt ask, you told me to tell you you want to fight him?

Yes. I will not fail at this, Ive been planning for over a year now. My plan has been evolving once I began collecting the magical items I now possess. I feel as if I could take him with a good plan.

Stone smirks, my Bats, you have indeed grown so. Very well I will allow you to drink my blood and find out about your father.

A force seems to hit Lestat as he takes a step back, confusion overpowering the anger he feels. What?

Its true Lestat, you claim to be half vampire but you were half before I found you. I smelled it, that you were a power vampire but when I bit you, you turned full knowledge. After my death and you started to feel that you were changing back, you were wrong about your will overpowering the change. Your inherited vampire was just forcing its way back to the surface, making you the first complete vampire. You learn from blood but you also gain strength from it.

Lestat shakes his head, but if Im full vampire still, then how do you explain the sunlight immunity I have?

Something in both kinds combined in you, eliminating those weaknesses. And the fact that you didnt need blood before I found you, you were still young. Your fangs hadnt grown in just yet, my interference just sped that along.

Lestat looks down, then Jade-chan?

Is the second complete. If you bite your brothers they would become the third and fourth because they too, are already half power.

Lestat turns and looks out over the city, he thinks for several minutes.

How over the last year he did seem to be growing stronger, but hed always chocked it up to making better plans, and recently the magic hed been gathering.

He shakes his head and looks down as he forces an energy ball into his hand. Straining he lets it fade, then turns to Stone again. What about that, my tousans memories says that was life energy? How can I use it if Im full undead?

I know nothing about the kind of life energy that you are referring to. But when you run into him again, ask more about it. See if nonliving things had ways to access such energy. But do you want info on your father or not?

This time Lestat scowls, and turns away again. Just tell me where the bastard can be found. Ill take care of everything else on my own.

He then smirks, besides. The way I see it biting you now would turn you just as you had turned me.

Stone chuckles, wouldnt even do it as a gift to me?

Lestat turns back and glares.

Stone puts his hands up in a defensive manner. Ok, hes in New York city. He always did love big towns where crime is high and unexplained deaths wouldve been happening without any vampires around to cause their fair share.

So if I begin traveling to New York and finding power vamps there, then Ill be closing in on him?

Yes, one thing I heard before I died a year ago. Was that he had no plans to move from the city for about 100 years. Though he does move around so

You couldnt just give me an address. I understand master. And now thanks to you I have another reason to kill the first power.

Stone nods and Lestat watches as he runs over to and jumps off the edge of the building. He then enters the warehouse, finds a chair and sits thinking over his plans, and modifying them to the new info.

12345

Jade notices his absence at anything the next two days and goes to his hideout when school lets out to find Alpha standing in front of the still sitting Lestat.

Whats wrong Vampire?

Lestat looks up, youve been sitting there staring into space since we arrived two hours ago. Its getting creepy.

My master, the first knowledge was revived a couple days ago. He revealed several things to me, and I was thinking back to confirm some of what he said and changing some future plans.

What did he tell you to cause all this? Lestat glares and he growls as he relays the info. The first power is in New York City, and he was also my father.

Alphas and Jades eyes widen. I am half knowledge, but I am also half power. So are you Jade-chan. Lestat looks over at Jade, Alpha turns to acknowledge her then looks back at Lestat. You are both?

yes. the lycans smiles, then you will be unstoppable. We have chosen the perfect ally.

1234

That night in NYC, a vampire, wearing a suit, stands looking down at the city from the Empire State building.

His face is similar to Lestats, he smirks as a servant approaches. What news do you bring of my son now?

Well Stone was revived and told him where and who you are. I suggest you secretly move to a new location my King.

Lestats father looks at the spy and his smirk widens, revealing his fang. Nonsense, why would I pass up a chance to be united with my son after all these years? I will stay, and I will test his abilities as he searches for me.

And Stone?

No doubt it was his creator who brought him back, thinking the intelligent vampire would quickly find a way to free him. But if I know Stone, he will simply go into hiding and stay out of the spotlight. Unless my son beats me and takes over, then he may make some kind of deal with him.

12345

Lestat: Nani? Im now a full vampire, just half of two different kinds.

Me: well I didnt really plan this, for the past several years Id planned on you eventually becoming half sayian. But the conversation with stone just popped out the way it did as I wrote it. Besides originally I never had it planned out that you would settle things with your, uh, parent. Now you will, if only physically, because you being unable to not be angry when someone mentions the English word for tousan just wouldnt be right.

Anyway hope you liked this chapter and please review, I do enjoy them. Unless you happen to be a SOB wholl just review a story to flame it and the author, with out even reading it. Ciao


	10. Skyscraper Siege, Attack the Powers

Lestat The Lil Thief

Chapter 10

Me: sorry I forgot one little thing, the vampire that Lestat and Jade are has bright yellow eyes. A minor way of hypnotizing people with a stare, not as effective as their singing but it can cause a delay in opponents seeing the eyes.

1234567

Lestat next to Alpha smirks as he watches Jade spar against a lycan. Her travels back and forth in how fierce she attacks shows she is still trying to merge the vampire and human mind.

Lestat grins as he watches her suddenly duck a stabbing thrust of the wolfs claws, punch the lycan in the stomach.

Avoid a kick, and deliver a roundhouse kick to the lycans back. She pants as she watches the wolf go down, raising a hand to say hes done.

Very good Jade-chan. she turns to Lestat, Bats a weird thing just happened?

Lestats grin returns to his smirk as he tilts his head. Oh really, was it something along the lines of seeing your victory in your head before doing it physically?

At Jade confused look he continues, Knowledge vampires have an ability that is unlocked after they pass a threshold of intelligence Jade-chan. We become able to see how things will turn out if we have enough info about whom and what we are up against. Its what makes their plans so unbeatable.

How did you know that was what happened just now?

Because Jade-chan I was imagining myself fighting him in your place. Since youve been drinking my blood my fighting style has been merged into yours, mostly overriding. Since the style youre used to is fighting those of equal or greater strength, and mine is fighting those weaker, which everyone else now is. Sorry wolf.

Alpha shakes his head, no need to apologize vampire. Even Ill admit that the blood you got from your tousan has made you a lot stronger then we can hope to become. This is why it was a good decision to join you.

Lestat turns back to Jade as she speaks up. So you saw yourself beat him in the same manner I did?

Yes.

When did you start having visions?

After I drank my tousans blood.

All the fights weve been in since?

When I invaded section 13. The door opened, and in the time the agents had to be surprised I was a kid, Id already seen how I would get past them all. Same when I entered the hall you and your family were in. I had enough info on how each of you fought from tousans memories and the info on the computers I hacked into.

Jade nods, the wolf Jade had beaten finally gets up and receiving a nod from Alpha leaves.

When we fought Karl Nivor I didnt need to see because he wasnt a fighter, thats what his cook was for. Same with Dalon Wong, he used his dark chi warriors for combat, and those I just avoided until I got a clean shot on one. After that the others came easy because he became careless with them.

Lestat shrugs at this, Then we had a period where I didnt know anything about who we were fighting so no visions. The next one came the other night when we fought that hunter.

The vampire holds up three fingers and counts off, I had my brief fight with him, watched your shadow-khan fight him, and finally had mine fight him. All, combined with knowing how you evolved your fighting skills from the gauntlet let me know what you would do and thus what I should do.

Jades eyes widen in wonder about the new ability as Lestats widen as he thinks about the possibilities.

Just think Jade-chan how invincible in combat well be now. Fighting against a horde that we know how they fight, and we know how each other will fight. We could safely take on a hundred such foes, seeing the vision of them all being defeated before we actually do so. Such a vision would be

Lestat trails off briefly before turning to Alpha. Wolf Ive decided to put the criminal combat on hold for now, stick to local or at least instate crimes. Well be going after the powers soon. All I need to do is some scouting around New York to pinpoint where they all are.

Night

wearing his cape and straight black clothes again add in the yellow belt he acquired at the hero tournament with a few talismans on it, Lestat wonders around a part of New York.

He stops as he comes across a break in at a jewelry store. He looks in and shakes his head. Well Ill be. No wonder Jade-chan hasnt seen these guys in a while. Been in New York, away from the Chan group. Guess Ill burst their bubble about it being safe here.

He walks in and the three turn, whore you?

Lestat makes a show of throwing his cape back and bowing. My name is Bats, but you will call me Lestat.

Finn walks towards him, well little kids should just leave.

The other two go wide-eyed as Finn suddenly flies through the air. They look back at Lestat, Im a vampire. Dont underestimate me.

Scared the two grab their friends and attempt to run only for Lestat to appear before them. Now, now. Im not like Jackie-san; Ill not just let you run when you want to.

Chow and Ratso look at each other and gulp. Two simple punches to the head knocks both of them out. Raging Bull tramples little bat!

Lestat turns in time to see Hak Fu and back flips out of the way. Lestat listens as the large man continues to attack him, using the phrases the man shouts out to avoid his attacks.

Finally he sighs. You know Im getting tired of this. Hak Fu watches as Lestat reaches into his cape pocket and pulls out a cd player.

He puts the earplugs in and gestures to continue. Angry Hak Fu attacks, only for Lestats feet to begin dancing around as he continues to dodge with ease.

Finally Lestat retaliates, _Im gonna knock you out_! Hak Fu is spin kicked in the stomach.

_Mama said knock you out_! the large man is slammed to the ground by a hammer fist.

_Im gonna knock you out_! hes kicked back into the air.

_Mama said knock you out_! Lestat punches the side of his face sending him flying into a nearby display case, knocked out.

Lestat scoffs at the beaten warrior and leaves, turning off his player as he goes. He pauses again though when getting to a nearby gun store.

Hmm I could use a weapon besides a sword. he opens the door and walks in, looking at the displayed guns he walks around.

He stops when he comes across twin guns, snakes wrapping around the handle and forming the barrel of the pistols. He grins and cuts the glass, and picks them up, hmm silver.

He smirks and begins to sing softly to himself.

__

These are my friends.

See how they glisten, see this one shine.

How he smiles, in the night, my friend, my faithful friend.

Speak to me friend, whisper, Ill listen.

I know, I know youve been locked out of sight all these years, like me, my friend.

Well Ive come home, to find you waiting.

Home and were together, and well do wonders wont we.

Continuing to smirk he grabs several clips and boxes of ammo, leaving cash behind as he leaves. He fills the clips and loads the guns before placing them in his belt.

The vampire travels a decent distance before coming across a large group of people near a warehouse on the docks. He gets close and listens in.

These prices are outrageous. How do you believe we can sell these on the street to enough people and make a profit?

We are all suffering. Most of my suppliers have been taken out by the force thats been going around.

You mean the same one thats hit the Middle East and Africa?

Yes, it seems like some unknown power has a grudge against our business. The results of the attacks arent military like, more like some kind of animal.

That would be the wolves.

Everyone looks around before someone spots and points out Lestat. Whore you? And what do you mean?

Lestat grins, everyone takes a step back as they register his teeth and finally notice his eyes. Im a vampire, my friends are lycans, or werewolves if youre unfamiliar with the new age term in movies that has become popular.

The henchmen point their guns and opens fire, riddling Lestat with bullets. When they finish they become stunned as he calmly grabs his new weapons and points them.

Fools, allow me to speak a line from a vampire story. You are dogs! And a dog cannot kill me. The only ones to kill monsters are always humans. heh now go the way of Old Yeller.

The men try to scatter only for shadow khan to appear. The ninjas begin fighting those close to them as the ones near Lestat are quickly gunned down. He leaves the two who were talking left alive.

The two look at the massacre and shake in fear as Lestat approaches them. Alright I may or may not kill you depending on your answer. What do you know about vampires?

Only whats revealed in movies and books kid we dont know anything.

I beg to differ, its come to my attention that some vampires are in charge of most of these activates. We can not ingest anything but blood, so the normal way of drugs is ineffective to us. But drink the blood of someone whos used them will give us the same feeling. With out all the side effects of said drug.

I told you I dont know anything. All that happens is some guy appears and gives us information from time to time, we never see his face and all he asks for is the location of where were peddling.

Lestat snarls and shoots both before turning away. Blast, smart move. Wanting to remain hidden, it seems only occasionally or in matters where a normal human would ire on the method, do they take command directly. Instill fear in the workers by showing off so theyd do it.

12345

A couple days pass, Lestat has traveled back to his base and is currently going over everything he learned with Alpha.

Jade, having left a few minutes ago, takes a corner and pauses. In front of Uncles store Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, Captain Black, and Viper are fighting against several people.

Jade makes to run over to help when shes stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

No little one, you must not run over. Jade looks up to see Stone, the knowledge vampire staring at the fight.

Those are some of Brons elite over there. You wouldnt stand a chance. Jade looks back over, fearful for her family.

Dont worry, theyll be used as hostages to get Bats to attack without a plan, or sooner then he planned to. If you try to help now and get captured, youd weaken his chances of victory. So stick to Batss plan.

Jade nods her head, and silently promising shed save them, runs back to Lestats to tell him whats going on.

12345678

Thus

Lestat, Jade, and the pack of lycans are soon in New York facing a skyscraper. Alright, you all know the plan.

Jade and Alpha nod. Three kinds of shadow-khan appear and charge the army of vampires in front of the building. The pack, minus Alpha, charges as well.

The three main players weave their way through the massacre and enter the building. Lestat draws his guns immediately and begins firing at the ones in their way now.

Until they enter a room.

The vampires in this room all manage to avoid the bullets and close in. Jade ducks a swipe and drives her fist into the vampires chest, causing him to fly backwards.

Alpha blocks a kick and stabs his claws into his attackers stomach.

Lestat takes a more embarrassing route as he holsters his weapons and bringing a hand up calls out, Rat! a beam hits a vampire and turns him into a rat.

Said rat is quickly stepped on by one of his own friends as he charges.

Jade blocks another attack and jumping slams a fist into the vamps head, knocking him to the ground, where his head is smashed as she lands.

Just as Lestat knocks away the one fighting him their army pours in, causing the three to disengage and move on.

Soon they come to a door that has three vampires guarding it. Alight these will be the last three before the first.

Lestat summons the dark chi warriors and has them charge as he tosses some talismans to Jade and Alpha. The magical warriors are defeated as the three run towards their targets.

1234567

Alpha growls as his opponent smirks, wolf you know you dont stand a chance against us.

Try me. Alphas eyes glow and the pigs power comes out, surprising the vampire and knocking him into the wall. He quickly recovers though and moves to attack.

Only for the wolf to vanish in a burst of speed. Alpha runs by and slashes the vampires chest, he turns and slashes his back as well.

The vampire begins to be treated like a rag doll, bending this way then that as the wolf dashes back and forth constantly slashing at him. The vampire finally swings a hand and something flies from Alpha.

The wolf returns to normal speed and turns to growl at the vampire again. You bastard. the blood sucker raises an eyebrow then looks towards the object to see a talisman.

Oh is that how you were moving that fast. A magical artifact. he quickly runs over and grips it, only to fall down.

Alpha walks over and bends down, taking the talisman out of his hand. A sheep clearly painted on the magic rock.

Alpha chuckles, yes it was magic that enabled me to move that fast but it wasnt this one. Alpha fully transforms and bites at the vampires neck.

123456

Jade blocks a strike and, continuing forward, jumps to slam her knee into the female vampires face.

She lands and kicks her in the side, sending her sliding across the floor. She follows and, as the power stands up, a blast of energy, from the dragon, explodes in her face.

The power shoos the smoke away and looks around in confusion. Suddenly she bends over, grabbing her stomach, then flies upwards into the air. Something hits her in the air and she slams into the ground.

Where are you? Jade appears and reveals the snake talisman. Its magic, and its a blast! the dragon explodes again, Jade enhancing it with the ox talisman.

The power groans as she hits the wall then the ground.

Jade walks over, the power throws a punch, only for Jade to catch it, then the other fist as it comes at her, the ox talisman on her belt begins to glow as her eyes turn a brighter yellow.

Now its time to end this. the female power grunts as Jade jumps and presses her feet into the others chest.

The power vampire cries out as her arms are torn from her body, she hits the wall again and slumps to the ground.

Pathetic. Jade smirks then looks over towards Lestat, her eyes quickly return to her normal shade.

She makes to go help then stops herself, remember Jade, part of the plan.

12345

Lestat, the dog and horse talismans on his yellow belt, dodges and strikes.

The power growls and strikes again, hitting him into a suit of armor. Lestat stands and places something on the suits fellow guard.

The second suit of armor comes to life, and at Lestats mention of vampire, attacks. Demon-spawn, I shall smite thee. the power, confused, dodges a few swings of a sword before attacking and scattering the pieces of armor.

The power is kicked in the back of the head; he turns and swings the sword he had caught, hitting Lestat and causing him to hit the wall again.

Lestat grins as the dog softly glows, you know youll never defeat me.

What makes you say that? Lestat points at the horse, this is magic. It heals wounds, so as long as I have this you may hurt me but the pain will quickly go away and Ill be good as new.

The power growls and charges again. Lestat doesnt attempt anything now, just letting his opponent hit him again and again.

The dog talisman continues to glow, lending its unlimited source of energy to its wielder. The power vampire begins to tire as he has attacked nonstop for a while now, angry he backhands Lestat near the talismans.

Lestats quick hands detach the horse and drop it at his enemys feet as he lets himself be pushed backwards a couple of feet.

The power smiles as he bends down to pick up the talisman. Now you do not have it, and I will use it to heal my fatigue then kill you.

Lestat darkly smirks as the talisman is activated, immediately the vampire cries out and drops the talisman.

His hair turns grey then white, his skin quickly wrinkles then, as he falls over, disappears leaving only bones.

Too bad I lied. That would actually heal vampirism as its not your normal state and then, since your past your normal life span, your age catches up to you. Unless you had the dog when you did that. Then youd be a normal human once again.

Lestat turns to the other two and recollects the talismans. The three turn to the door to the room with Bron the first power, and Lestats father.

123456

Im sorry I couldnt give the three stooges a bigger role but I realized that they would run upon finding out what he was. And for Hak Fu I cant really think of too many things I could make him say without taking lines straight from the show, thus making him a bit predicable to Lestat as hed have Jades memories of him.

By the way the first song was Mama Said Knock You Out from the movie Kangaroo Jack in Vegas, I only wanted to use the chorus. Didnt want too much song here. And the second is These Are My Friends from the Sweeny Todd movie. There are a couple more songs from Sweeny Todd Ill probably use later, maybe even the full version of the one here. They are good dark songs, which fits the style that Lestat listens to. Thank you all for reading.


	11. Take Over

Lestat The Lil thief

Chapter 11

Take over

I am so sorry I hadnt updated in so long. Got out of the military finally, got home, and then spent way too much time playing games and I kinda forgot my stories.

1234567

Bron smiles out the window, his army ready to meet the guests hes expecting. He turns to the ones already with him, tied up to chairs.

what do you want with us?

nothing with you, but with you here my son will be compelled to come save you for his little mate. He may not care much for you, what with his corruption of her?

corruption?

what you didnt think that he was just being friendly, or becoming nice.

Bron turns to some TV screens and turns them on, the TVs show video footage of Lestat attacking the goons at the docks. Then switches to show footage of Jade attacking the criminals that she had begun to kill.

The entire group gasps, yes she is no longer your beloved niece. She is now a fierce vampire like my son is. She just doesnt steal like he does.

he hears something and looks back out the window to see a battle. theyre here.

he turns to the TVs again and they change to show whats happening in the hallways. They watch the fights until the one outside the door. They hear what happens though and Bron is surprised when Alpha is the first one to enter the room.

you do know wolf that you stand no chance against me? Alpha does not answer instead he launches at Bron and attempts to claw him.

Bron steps to the side though and begins to lightly play with the wolf. Dodging any attack that Alpha attempts.

After a couple minutes, keeping an eye on the door in case one of the knowledge vampires attempted to watch, he begins to counter, growing bored.

Alpha cries out as hes hit several times and eventually collapses. When Bron makes to finish the wolf, Jade appears and kicks him in the face.

sorry but the wolf is a friend of Bats. Bron growls and swings a leg, only for Jade to duck under the kick and perform a leg sweep.

Bron jumps and aims a fist at Jade as he comes back down.

She however rolls to one side. Bron frowns, unable to understand how his opponent seems to be reading him as he continues to try to attack her.

Jade manages to land a few attacks but she keeps mainly on the defense.

With an agitated growl Bron throws another punch, Jade raises her arms in a cross block, only for her arms to be shoved into her face.

She cries out as she flies backwards slightly. Bron glares then begins to growl again as she begins to laugh. whats so funny?

Jade looks up at him, her eyes ablaze, and smirks. everything is going according to Batss plan.

Bron sucks in air, and pales. I was too late to stop a plan from forming? Bron turns as he hears someone chuckling.

Lestat walks into the room, chuckling at the look on his fathers face. yes, _Father, _I did form a plan.

Lestat holds up a talisman. this is the sheep talisman. It allows ones astroform to leave the body and move about. Before the wolf came in, me and Jade-chan were already in here.

Bron glares at his son and curses himself for not finding out about the magical items his son was reported to have.

now then its time to finish you and get my revenge for your leaving mom, my brothers, and me.

as Lestat squares off with his dad, Jade moves over to her family and friends and begins to untie them. Jade what have you been doing?

Jade looks at Jackie and sighs, sorry uncle Jackie. Bats has been teaching me to listen to my vampire side but not let it be in control. Jackie stares as her eyes turn yellow, Jade smirks. you humans are just pathetic.

Jade closes her eyes and concentrates, when she opens her eyes again they are back to normal. sorry all the blood and battle is making it act up.

123654

Lestat charges and strikes, Bron cries out and throws his own punch, but Lestat weaves around his arm and kicks him in the back.

The tween thief lands several more strikes to Brons stomach, chest, and face, pushing the larger vampire back.

Bron attempts to throw some of his own but Lestat dodges each and every one. With a boom the dragon is activated and Bron cries out, hes pushed back as the pig is activated and hits him in the chest.

With the activation of another Lestat vanishes, Bron is beat around smashing into things as the now faster thief quickly hits him over a hundred times.

Bron hits the ground again and looks up at Lestat as he stands over him, an impassive look on the thiefs face. go on then finish me, but you have done me proud in what youve become.

Lestat smirks, what, just kill you now, so any number of people you may have hidden with the knowledge to bring you back can do just that. No I dont think so.

Lestat grabs a talisman and holds it out for Bron to see, this is the horse talisman. This will cure you of your vampirism. Brons eyes widen in freight as Lestat continues to speak.

I tested it on one of your elite outside. When he activated it, I could smell him turn human once again, then he turned old and turned to dust as he was past his normal human lifespan.

the power vampire begins to back away from his vengeful son. but killing you like that would still be too good for you.

Lestat grabs a second and shows his father. this is the dog, it gives immortality to any who holds onto it.

immortality, then as long as he had that I wouldnt have been able to beat him anyway.

I didnt get to test this in partnership with the other one but Im hoping that doing so will prevent you from dying like your servant did, well after the intial activation anyway. What Im hoping for is with this combination you will return to being human and the number of years of life you had left before Hsi Wu made you into a vampire will be how long you have to live once again. So that you can watch me control the world like you had done for so long. And as an added bonus you will remain poor like you left mom, my brothers, and me.

Bron is against the wall now, trying in vain to pass through like as ghost as his son extends his arms to touch both of them to him. what about your vampirism, wont yours vanish as well when you touch me with those.

Lestats smirk widen. now why should it, this cures alien afflictions. I may have only been half but I was a vampire when I was born so its not an alien affliction to me. Ive already tested it on me, keeping Jade-chan nearby to bite me if I did lose my knowledge self, but to you who was born human.

Bron cries out when both talismans touch him, when Lestat steps back away from his former father (former in the sense that Lestat disowned him long ago and now the man does not hold the vampire genes that he had given his son.)

now leave you pathetic excuse for a human. Bron does just that as he runs out the door, once he is gone Lestat turns to Jade and her friends and family.

alright you all are free to return to your homes and lives. he walks over and pulls Jade into a hug, as Alpha turns to see his pack entering, bringing Bron back in as a prisoner.

let him go, the vampire has granted him a punishment worse then death.

the other lycans nod and once again Bron runs away.

Jade-chan, my queen. We are now the true rulers of the world.

Captain Black looks at him in disbelief, what are you talking about, from what weve been able to determine youve only cleared out certain countries?

this is something shared only with those in charge of the various countries, but the vampires had always been in charge. Why do you think they are only known in movies or books, fictional stories?

Lestat, arm around Jade begins to walk away. besides, now that Ive got this gig, I wont need to steal. My mom and brothers are set for life with what Ill be earning now. Be seeing you guys later. Lestat turns to the reader and smirks, his eyes ablaze.

123456789

Me: so terribly sorry for not getting this up sooner, last chapter besides a possible epilogue so I really wanted it to be as good as possible, not to mention my computer turning off on me and not turning back on for half a week that was seriously lame. Anyway heres some qoutes.

Snowman: Christmas times fun, follow me. (walks into street and is hit by car.)

Deadpool: who wants snacks? you do. (shoves grenade into Hulks mouth and jumps down to run beside logan.) Logan I think we lost him. (Explosion)

Hulk: talking man hurt Hulk, Hulk rip off talking mans head!

Deadpool: my head? Oh crap.

Heloise: you can read flag?

Jimmy: nah, Im just having fun. I mean its his birthday but that doesnt mean I cant have fun too. (evil laugh)

Heloise: thats mean. Im so proud of you spread your wings and fly little Jimmy Fly!


End file.
